Shadow Dancer
by Evil Robina
Summary: Keidra ventures to Domino City when she is offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Her yami, Almira, travels with her as Keidra meets the gang and the shy Ryou Bakura. As Almira searches for her lost past Keidra slowly falls for Ryou. RyouxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Robina: Ok. So here it is my new FanFic :D**

**Driven: Why oh why have you forsaken me Mircosoft Word!**

**Robina: -sigh-**

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. But Almira and Keidra are my creations and will remain so forevermore.**_

**1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4... 1,2-** Keidra sighed and lifted herself up from the polished floors of the dance studio rubbing her temples. She looked at her reflection in the many mirrors that surrounded her. Her black hair was tied up in a sloppy bun while her two green eyes stared back full of confusion. **Why can't I get this move?** She grumbled her head falling forward in defeat.

_**You mustn't be so hard on yourself.**_ A hand that only Keidra could see placed itself on her shoulder. Raising her head she saw Almira smiling at her affectionately. _**You are an excellent dancer and I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow night.**_ Keidra shuddered at the thought. Tomorrow night. The most important night of her life. The night that would decide her fate as a dancer_. __**Shall we try again?**_ Nodding the girl placed her arms out in front of her and practiced the moves the spirit had shown her from long ago.

When the move that she had failed at so many times before approached Keidra focused and put all her effort into the one move. She pushed herself into the air spreading her legs out to the side then when she started coming down again she bent her leg so that it was vertical to the ground and pointed her toes in her worn out, old ballet shoes. The aim was to land on her toes and spin but the force always knocked Keidra to the ground.

Almira watched with pride as Keidra's toe hit the wooden floor and executed the move flawlessly. _**That's my girl!**_ The young dancer turned to her spirit and grinned.

'I did it Mira! Did ya' see?' She spoke loudly not bothering with the connection that linked their minds. _**Of course I saw, little one. You were perfect**_**. **She praised. Keidra's face lit up. She walked over to the small blue backpack that sat in the corner of the room and took a drink from the water bottle inside it.

Water dribble down her chin and she quickly wiped it away. Picking up her watch and looked at the time. 'Holy crap!' She shoved everything into the pack then quickly bent down to untie her shoes slipping them into the pack withdrawing sneakers and a white dress. She slipped the shoes on and slipped the dress and jacket over her leotard. She slung the pack over her shoulder then quickly ran for the doors. 'Bye Miss Lee.' She said waving a quick goodbye to the dance teacher packing up. 'Bye Kei and good luck tomorrow night!' She replied.

'Thanks!' Keidra yelled back as she crashed through the doors into the cool evening air that only Canada possessed. Well she only assumed seeing as she hadn't travelled outside the country. She turned left and ran down the footpath letting her feet carry her down the familiar path.

She was breathless and wheezing when she finally reached the two story building she called home. The white paint was peeling in places and garden was slightly overgrown but it was what made the little house different to all the other perfectly kept houses on the street.

_**You shouldn't force yourself so hard. You know what can happen and I wouldn't be able to do anything to help being a mere spirit. **_Almira warned.

**I'm fine. **Keidra said using the mind link because she hadn't quite caught her breath yet. **You worry too much. **Mira gave her a stern look but let it go.

Opening the front door Keidra was met with the familiar voices of her family. Looking around she saw her father sitting in one of the black leather arm chairs that occupied the living room his black hair sticking out from the top of the newspaper he was reading. Her mother poked her head out from around the corner that lead into the kitchen. A smile that only a mother could give crossed her face.

'How was practice?' She asked. Keidra dropped her bag onto the small table next to the door and plonked herself down on the couch opposite her father.

'Great!' She smiled. 'I finally nailed that move I've been practising for ages.'

'That's excellent honey!' She congratulated her daughter, flicking some of her red hair out of her brown eyes. Keidra's little sister, Lily, walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron that read 'Mummy's away so daddy's making me cook' and in her small hand she grasped a wooden mixing spoon.

'Kei-Kei! Mummy and me are making cupcakes want to help?' Her bright four year old eyes looked at her older sister.

'I don't think that's a good idea Lil.' Keidra laughed. 'Remember what happened last time?' Lily thought for a moment before talking again.

'You're right Kei-Kei.' She glared at her sister. It was pretty cute Kei thought. 'Stay away from my cupcakes.' And with that she marched back into the kitchen with a flick of her red hair.

'Just like her mother.' Their father murmured.

'I heard that!' Laughing Keidra got up from the couch and headed upstairs. She entered her room and immediately saw Almira sitting on her double bed. Her crimson sheets were crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the bed.

A large vanity table occupied most of the other space and the floor was littered with discarded clothes and shoes. She went a hung up her dress in the small wardrobe. Around her right ankle jingled the millennium anklet and Keidra remembered when she first found the ancient artefact.

'Mum? What's this?' 15 year-old Keidra asked, picking up a small burgundy box. Her mother turned and looked at what her daughter was holding.

'Just an old jewellery box honey, there's nothing in there you'd want.' She turned back to the box she was sorting through. The curious girl opened the box anyway and saw that her mother was right. It was full of earrings with only one pair and fake rings but, in the bottom was something worth a lot more than Keidra could ever imagine.

The teen grasped the anklet from within the box and pulled it out. The gold glistened and six diamond shaped pieces hung from the circular object. An eye was located on the front and seemed to stare at her.

**Hmm... Looks like a bracelet or maybe an anklet? **Keidra thought to herself.

'Hey mum. Can I have this?' She showed the anklet to her mother.

'That old thing? Sure.' Keidra smiled and slipped the anklet onto herself.

That was when Almira was awoken from her 5000 year slumber.

In the days that followed Keidra seemed to be tired no matter how long she slept. The news would greet her with chilling headlines. Theft, murder, chaos. All near her home. Keidra's parents became paranoid and installed alarms and placed locks on all the entrances to the house as did many others in the small Canadian town.

But this did not stop Almira who took over Keidra's body night after night, rampaging through the town killing any who got in her way.

This continued for almost a week until one night when Keidra fell asleep and found herself in a maze of corridors and doorways. She wandered for ages until one door caught her attention. It looked no different to the other sandstone doors but it seemed to be calling out to her. She pushed against it and it swung open easily despite it looking so ancient.

Opening the doors she saw a girl sitting in the wide room with her back to Keidra. Her raven hair fell to just above the ground. She wore what seemed to be a white dress and had golden bracelets running up her arms.

The girl turned towards the noise and looked at Keidra intently. 'Who are you?' She asked a sort of authority in her voice. She looked to be about 18 and had green eyes like Keidra but they seemed colder, darker, unforgiving as if they had seen many horrors.

Keidra swallowed nervously before answering. 'Keidra. Who are you?' The older girl stood and walked toward Keidra who stood rigid.

'I was called many names but you may call me, Almira.' Almira turned swiftly away her dress fluttering behind her. 'How did you come to find me here?' She asked not looking a the younger girl.

Keidra shrugged. 'I just opened this door and here I was.' She explained lamely.

'There are many doors you could not of just of simply guessed.' Almira mused. 'Unless...' She locked eyes with Keidra. 'You are not an enemy.' Keidra nodded in agreement not wanting to know what would've happened if Almira had declared her an enemy.

'Where are we?' Keidra asked looking around.

'Deep within the millennium anklet you wear.'

'Millennium anklet? You mean that gold anklet? How the **hell **are we in a piece of jewellery?' Giving Almira a crazed look.

'I am its spirit and you were drawn in here for some reason.' Almira shrugged her shoulders slightly.

'Spirit?'

Almira sighed. 'Allow me to explain. 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt seven millennium items were created but my anklet was made a little bit later on, but why I do not remember. When I died my spirit was trapped inside the anklet until you released me a week ago.' She gestured around her t the room. 'This is my soul room. This is where I reside when I don't roam your world.'

'...Roam my world?' Something clicked in Keidra's head and she started to back away from the spirit. 'It was you. You're the one rampaging around the town!'

'It was true it was in control but, it was not my body.'

'You mean you've been taking over my body and...killing people?' Keidra started to feel sick in her stomach. 'You can't just use my body like that!' She yelled. The spirit hung her head.

'I am sorry for the way I acted whilst in control of your body little one but I could not help it. 5000 years of anger and betrayal exploded out of me when I was released. The anger is gone now and I will reside peacefully within our mind.' Explained Almira.

'Our mind?'

'Yes. We are now one and I am your yami and you, my hikari.' Almira saw the girl's still confused look and explained further. 'Light and dark. The yin and yang. Yami and hikari.'

Keidra nodded and was about to ask something else when Almira continued quickly. 'I must also ask if you will allow me to enter your mind. I have respected your privacy and have not ventured into it but I will need to be able to enter it if I am to communicate with you. And also if you allow me, to take control of your body.' Keidra shot her a look. 'Only to have a breath of fresh air or if you are in need of my assistance.' The young teen thought the offer over before agreeing.

'Okay, but Almira, **who **are you exactly? I mean what were you like in Egypt?' The spirit thought for a moment.

'I was a dancer for the royal court. I feel hatred and betrayal but who towards I do not know... I cannot remember much...' Almira placed her hands on her head as if it would help her remember. 'Why can I not remember anything?'

'It's okay. I'm sure you'll remember something soon. I'll help.' The spirit looked at her hikari who was smiling warmly.

'Thank you.' Almira smiled.

After that Almira talked to her often and together they grew closer and fonder of each other. Almira gave Keidra lessons in dance that she remembered and the spirit had to admit that the girl was gifted in dance.

Keidra crawled into her bed and pulled up the sheets around her. _**Sleep little one. Tomorrow will big a very big day.**_

**A/N**

**Robina: Wow! This was long. Well long for me ^_^U**

**Driven: Woo! Found it!**

**Robina: Your sanity?**

**Driven: No that's long gone... But I found a purple pickle!**

**Robina: -_- Please review. Please point out any mistakes also :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Robina & Driven: -glares-**

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. But Almira and Keidra are my creations and will remain so forevermore.**_

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_BEEP!_

Almira looked towards the small alarm clock on Keidra's bedside table. It had awoken her even though she had been in her soul room. She looked at her hikari who slept through the horrendous noise. _**How is that even possible? **_Almira thought to herself. She put her hands over her ears as if that would block out the noise.

_**That's it! **_Almira floated back over to Keidra and then proceed to take over her body. With Almira in control Keidra's hair grew a little longer, her usual bright green eyes turned darker and cold her and her face looked more matured.

Almira reached out and grabbed the alarm clock then proceeded to walk towards the window. She pushed it open and threw the clock with as much force she could muster. It smashed on the ground and the noise final stopped.

_**Better. **_Keidra had woken up during the whole ordeal and was looking at her yami in her spirit form.

'You owe me a new clock.' Keidra huffed crossing her arms.

'It's **our **money so you buy yourself one!' Almira snapped back. Keidra held up her hands in front of her. 'Whoa. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the anklet.' Almira didn't bother replying.

_**Just take your body back. **_Almira left her host's body and Keidra quickly took control. Keidra's day followed as normal. Talking to friends, practicing her routine, doing nothing.

Until it was 4 o'clock.

'Hurry up mum! I'm going to be late!' Keidra yelled from the front door. Her father honked the car's horn as if to emphasize her point.

'Alright I'm ready.' Her mother reply rushing down the stairs. She wore a simply dark blue dress that touched the floor.

They locked the door and got into the car. Her father looked at his wife when she hoped into the passenger seat next to him. 'You look beautiful.' She laughed before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Lily giggled from the backseat.

'Let's get this show on the road!' Keidra said smiling happily next to her sister.

They arrived at the theatre half an hour later and quickly found a park. Keidra grabbed her bag from the trunk of the car and quickly hurried into the building bidding goodbye to her family.

'Good Luck honey!' Her mother yelled out to her. 'We'll be watching you with our fingers crossed!' Keidra smiled. **And so will the judges.**

Keidra made her way to the front reception desk where a bored looking woman sat tapping away at a computer.

'Umm... Excuse me.' The woman looked at Keidra. 'My name's Keidra Oakley I'm here to try out for the scholarship.'

'Just through those doors. Someone will instruct you from there.' She gestured to a large set of wooden doors with a '_Competitors only past this point' _sign on the front. She nodded a quick thankyou before marching p to the doors and pushing them open.

Inside was chaos.

People were running back and forward clipboards in hand while others directed others. Some of the competitors were practicing their routines in the very little available space while others were adjusting their outfits or makeup.

**Here we are. We finally made it. **Keidra thought to her yami who was standing beside her invisible to everyone bar the young girl.

_**No. You finally made it. No matter the results tonight you are the best dancer I have seen in my 5000 years. **_Almira smiled encouragingly.

'Who might you be?' A man with a headset and clipboard asked Keidra who jumped in surprise.

'Keidra Oakley.' She responded automatically. He looked down at his clipboard before nodding.

'You are number 46.' He then pointed to a door. 'That's the girls change rooms. I suggest you hurry and snag some bench space before it's all gone. You'll be called when it's you turn to perform.' And with that he left her standing there.

Keidra entered the change rooms and gasped.

Inside were at least twenty-five girls all varying in age, height and size. The smell of perfume and deodorant hit her hard making her wheeze. Makeup, clothes, and other accessories littered the benches that lined the walls of the large room. Mirrors lined the walls above the benches and a long clothes rack sat in the middle of the room packed with clothes.

Keidra quickly found some bench space and pushing a few tubes of lipstick and massacre to the side she placed her bag on the desk. She was about to pull out her costumes when a males voice boomed from the speakers over head.

The room fell silent as everyone listened to the man's voice.

'Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Domino Dance Academy tryouts! The Academy out competitors are applying for is located in Domino City, Japan and three lucky dancers from tonight's show will receive a once in a lifetime opportunity and a one-way ticket to Tokyo!' The MC paused before continuing. 'Myself and our five judges tonight wish all the best of luck to the competitors and will be eagerly awaiting each and every performance. Now, without further ado, let the show begin!' The room was silent a few moments longer before grew even noisier and some girls became more frantic applying more make-up and perfume.

Keidra sighed and pulled out her costume. It was only very simple but she though that going simpler was better than being flash and over doing it. It was a black leotard with a dark green tutu that went straight out to the sides.

She was about to pull it on when a strict looking lady with brown hair burst into the room. 'Number 1! Eve Chase!' She yelled loudly and a girl with long blonde hair put her hand up. 'You're first. Come with me please.' Eve paled but went with the woman none the less.

_**Poor thing. **_Almira sympathised.

**Sucks to be her. **Keidra agreed. `

Changing quickly Keidra slipped on her outfit before applying a small amount of makeup. She tied her long black hair into to pigtail high on her head letting a few bangs of her fringe fall free.

**Done.** Keidra though and turned to her yami sitting on the bench next to her. She nodded in approval and leant back.

_**I suppose there's nothing to do but wait... **_Almira sighed and put her arms behind her head leaning back. Keidra did the same but crossed her arms instead and waited for her number to be called.

But, as the number drew closer and closer to 46 Keidra began to grow nervous.

**Oh Mira. **The spirit turned to her hikari. **What if I mess up? What if they don't like my routine at all? All the other girl are so much prettier than me...**

_**Keidra...**_

**And I bet they're a lot better than me. Did you see that one girl before? She could jump so high...**

_**Keidra...**_

**This is my only chance if I mess it up I won't ever, ever get another. Why did I even bother? I'm just going to embarrass myself-**

_**KEIDRA ELIZABETH OAKELY! **_Keidra jumped in shock as her yami yelled at her using her full name. _**You. Will. Be. Fine. **_The spirit put weight on each word.

The girl looked at Mira and smiled. **You're right I'm just nervous is all-**

'Number 45! Elliot Mann!'

**What am I going to do? What if I fall on the way to the stage then can't per-**

_**Keidra!**_

**What? Oh! Yeah! I'll be fine. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing will go wrong... **Almira sighed. That girl was so difficult sometimes.

'Number 46! Keidra Oakley!' Keidra looked at her yami who smiled encouragingly giving her the thumbs up. She smiled back and followed the strict looking woman out of the room and towards the waiting judges.

**A/N**

**Driven: What are we glaring at?**

**Robina: -continues to glare-**

**Driven: Helloooo? –waves hand in front of Robina's face-**

**Robina: My computer. The internet stopped working last night as soon as I was about to post.**

**Driven: Oh! Well in that case...**

**Robina & Driven: -glares-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Robina: So... my Internet's being a turd still. Thanks to everyone who reads and hope you enjoy :D**

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. But Almira and Keidra are my creations and will remain so forevermore. **_

_Keidra's POV_

'It's been six days already!' I whined. 'Why haven't they sent out a letter, rung or e-mailed? Something to let me know!' Mira rolled her eyes and sat patiently waiting for me to finish my rant. 'I mean, seriously, what could take them so long? There were only 60 competitors.'

**Don't forget they men's tryouts. **Mira reminded me.

'That still only makes it 120.' I stopped abruptly in mid pace. 'What if I failed so miserably they didn't even bother sending out a letter to tell me I failed?' Mira looked at me giving me one of her 'don-doubt-yourself-like-that' looks.

**Or maybe because there were so many that were good, like you, they're having a tough time deciding. They only want the best of the best remember. **Mira reasoned.

I huffed blowing a lone strand of my dark hair out of my eyes and sat down on the ground crossing my legs. We were in the park; Mira was sitting on the park bench with a newspaper next to her. She was reading it and asked me every now and then to turn the page for her.

'You and your logic.' I muttered poking my tongue at her and she returned the gesture. I laughed and picked up a leaf in front of me and started shredding it between my fingers.

'I just don't like waiting.' I mumbled.

Almira sighed. **I know.  
**

'I'm home!' I yelled dumping my bag beside the door and kicking my shoes off into the corner. Murmuring could be heard from the kitchen so I made my way there.

Walking into the kitchen I saw my mother and father gathered around the bench. Dad had a coffee in his hands and had a bleak look on his face. Mom looked up when I entered and quickly put a smile on her face.

'Hey, honey.'

'Hey.' I walked to the fridge and opened the door taking out the bottle of juice and pouring myself a glass. I sat at the bench with my glass before taking a sip and looking at both my parents. 'Okay, what's going on?'

They looked at each other and they both had obviously thought I wouldn't realise anything was wrong. They thought wrong.

'You tell her.' My father said. Mom shot him a dirty look then sighed looking at me.

'Keidra,' she started, 'the letter from the tryouts came today-'

'Really?' My face lit up. 'What did it say? Where is it?' I looked around on the bench for it and spotted it lying near the fruit bowl. I snatched it up and pulled the paper out and read frantically.

As I read my face fell.

'Honey...' My mother said coming up and hugging me. 'You tried you're best. It obviously wasn't meant to be.' I stood rigid in my mother's embrace. Tears welled up in my eyes.

'Let me go.' I whispered quietly my head hanging forward. She let go and gave me a worried look. I looked at them both before running upstairs to my room and slamming the door loudly behind me. I climbed into bed and buried myself within the sheets.

**Are you okay? **I heard Almira's muffled voice from underneath the pillow I had placed over my head. When I didn't answer she sat down on the bed beside me. **It's alright. There'll be anther chanc-**

'No there won't! Not like this one!' I yelled at her. She looked shocked at my sudden rage and buried myself under the pillow again.

**Keidra you must not be so angry. **

'Why not? Why can't I be angry that all my dreams have been shattered?' I snapped. 'Just leave me alone.'

**Keidra...**

'I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!' I screamed at her.

**Fine. Sulk like a spoilt child. **Her spirit disappeared and into the anklet. I covered my head with my pillow again and screamed my lungs out. When my voice was hoarse and couldn't yell anymore, I cried. 

'Honey?' My mother said from the other side of the door. 'Would you like something to eat?'

'No.' I yelled only loud enough so she could hear.

'Well, okay but if you get hungry just come down and I'll make you something.' I heard her footsteps retreating down the hall. I sighed and rolled onto my back.

Mira hadn't come out from her soul room since I had yelled at her. _I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She was only just trying to help... _I mused. _I should go and apologize._

I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes soon finding myself in the labyrinth of the millennium anklet. I followed my instincts that eventually led me to Mira's soul room. I pushed against the sandstone door but it didn't move.

'Huh? Open you stupid thing!' I banged against it with my fist and immediately regretted the decision. 'Ow!' I held my injured hand to my chest and called out through the door. 'Mira? Are you there? Can you open the door?' No reply. 'Fine. Be that way.' I said annoyed and turned to leave.

There was a grinding noise behind me and looked to see Mira's door opening slowly. I smiled. Looked like she wasn't that angry after all. I poked my head through the door an apology at the ready.

I spotted Mira in the middle of the room laying on the ground curled into a ball her hands on her head.

'Mira?' I rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. 'Mira! What's wrong?' I reached out with my uninjured hand and placed it on her shoulder and shook it lightly. She let out a small groan and rolled onto her back. Her eyes were squeezed shut firmly and tears ran down her cheeks, a look of pain on her face.

Suddenly her body went limp and her dark green eyes opened slowly. 'Keidra?' She whispered.

'Mira!' I said happily hugging her. 'What was wrong? Where does it hurt?' I asked quickly.

Her eyes glazed over as if thinking something important over. She then looked at me and smiled softly. 'Nothing is wrong. I am fine.' I crossed my arms over my chest wincing slightly from my hand.

'That definitely didn't look like something. Tell me.' I pleaded.

'It was nothing.'

'Mira...' I said using an I-don't-believe-you tone. She sighed quietly before replying.

'You are not going to give up on this are you?' She asked.

'Nope.'

'Even if I asked you to just forget about it?'

'Nope.'

'Fine.' She sighed again and looked like she was contemplating what to say. 'I...I remembered something.' She said quickly.

'You remembered something?' I repeated and she nodded. 'Mira that's great! What did you remember?' I asked eagerly.

'It came in flashes and didn't make much sense...' She murmured and I waited for her to continue. She placed her hands on her head again. 'I remembered something. No. Someone...' She closed her eyes and though harder. I waited until she opened them again before looking at me.

'Thief King.'

**A/N**

**Robina: Okay! YAY! This chapter's finally done –does a dance-**

**Driven: Took your sweet time.**

**Robina: -hits- I've been busy with stuff. Work, school, homework, drawing etc. Though I am sorry for taking so long :( I'll try to get the next one up ASAP :D**

**Reviews are much appreciated and feel free to leave any criticism because I don't bite :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Okay everybody dance! –dances- I finally got my Mac from the school yesterday and now that I have my own computer and don't have to share with my brothers I should be able to update more quickly! :D**

**Driven: -dancing-**

The next few days had pasted by without incident. Apart from Mira's little brain explosion everything was normal. Keidra went back to practicing dancing more frequently though, often pushing herself till her legs wouldn't support her any longer.

Almira tried to discourage her from working so much and take more regular breaks. But Keidra dismissed these complaints and continued her long training.

**Take a break little one. You mustn't push yourself too hard or your body will hate you for it.** Almira chastised from across the other side of the dance studio.

The young teen paid no attention to her yami but instead watched herself in the mirrors deeply concentrating on her routine.

Almira sighed to herself. _**I think this is her way of dealing with things. Pushing herself till she can push no more which takes her mind off her not getting the scholarship**_**. **She watched the girl with worried green eyes. _**She cannot keep this up for much longer.**_

Keidra hummed to herself quietly as she practiced random dance moves, her feet hardly ever touching the smooth polish floors, a constant smile on her face.

She loved dancing. Whether it is the thrill of learning a new move or being taught a different technique.

She loved the attention she got from dancing but she didn't do it for the attention, she did it because she loved it. It was her passion and with the coming of Mira that passion had burned brighter than ever before.

**Keidra I really think you should stop. **Almira's stern voice broke Keidra out of her thoughts.

'I don't want to stop.' She stated and kept dancing. Almira sighed again but did not say anything else. She moved herself, she was seated on the floor and closed her eyes and let her thoughts engulf her.

Her thoughts had been of only one person for the past few days. _**Who is this 'Thief King'? **_She pondered. _**He must have been important enough to bring the memory back so vividly.**_ _**Was he an enemy? No he does not feel like one. But why do every time I think of him I feel empty?**_

Mira was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud coughing coming from Keidra.

**Little one? **She asked.

'I'm fin-' Another fit of coughs shooks the small girl's body and Keidra moved a hand to cover her mouth. Almira had gotten up and was walking over to her quickly.

Keidra removed the hand from her mouth and gasped. Drops of blood were smeared on her hand. **Shit! Shit! Shit!**

Keidra thought to herself before erupted in another fit of coughing removing her hand to find more blood. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath.

Almira watched as her hikari crumpled to the floor gagging. She then saw the blood, which was smeared on her lips and hands. The spirit knelt down next to her and watched helplessly as her hikari suffocated. **Her throats closing up! **Almira panicked.

'**HELP! SOMEBODY!' **She yelled but no body would hear the screams of a spirit. Tears came to her eyes as her hikari's closed.

There was a tapping across the wooden floor and Almira looked up through bleary eyes to see the studio's owner, Miss Lee, running over.

Miss Lee was an excellent dancer, yes, but she was also renown for being a bit strange. Her long brown hair would often be held back by some sort of bandanna and over her shoulders she would always have her creamy coloured shawl.

'Keidra! Is it an attack?' She asked.

'**OF COURSE IT'S A BLOODY ATTACK YOU DUMB IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!' **The woman flinched a little but it couldn't have been from Almira's words. The woman could not hear her.

She quickly hurried over to Keidra's bag and pulled out a small needle that the girl kept around her at all times. She removed the cap and plunged the needle into her shoulder. The two women waited a few seconds before Keidra inhaled deeply then fell quite again.

Although it was small Almira could see the rise and fall of the young girl's chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

She still marveled at how far medicine had come compared to back in Ancient Egypt.

Keidra had a very, _very_ rare type of asthma that causes the lungs to fill with blood and suffocate the person. She hardly ever had and attack but with all the training she had put herself through over the last few days was probably the cause of it.

Over exhaustion wasn't the only cause. Sometimes she would just be completely normal and healthy one moment and on the verge of death the next. Sometimes when she got really sick it could trigger an attack but actually having an attack was rare on it's own.

The needle injected a special serum into her blood stream that would temporarily stop the attack long enough for an ambulance to arrive, which would take her to hospital where she could be properly treated.

Keidra's eyes flickered open, as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance. _Thank you. _She whispered through their mind link before closing her eyes once more.

Almira climbed into the back of the ambulance and looked back at Miss Lee who, Almira could've sworn, was looking exactly at the place she was sitting.

She got up and moved seats and the old woman's gaze followed. **What the…? Crazy old bat. **She thought as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.

**A/N**

**Note: Don't bother trying to look up a name for Keidra's condition, as it is very difficult to find.**

**Driven: In other words she made it up.**

**Robina: -_-'**

**Reviews are really appreciated and encourage me to update faster :D 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Robina: HOT!**

**Driven: DICKINGS!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome :D**

Almira watched as her hikari opened her green eyes slowly and look around the white room confused. Keidra tried pulling herself into a sitting position but was pushed back down by a nurse standing over her.

'Just stay lying down dear,' the grey haired woman said filling in some details on Keidra's chart. 'I'll call your family to tell them you're awake. They should be here shortly.' With that she left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

'Mira?' Keidra asked closing her eyes against the bright, annoying fluorescent lights.

'Yes I'm here little one,' Almira walked over to the hospital bed placing a hand on the railing. 'How do you feel?'

'Like absolute crap but, I've had worse,' She replied opening her eyes again. 'How long have I been out?'

'About two days…' Almira bit her lip. 'We were worried because you usually aren't out this long. The doctor said your body was resting. You really pushed yourself too far this time Keidra.'

'I know. I know. It won't happen again,' the teen replied waving it off. The spirit pursed her lips but did not push the matter.

They chatted for a little while before the door flung open. 'KI-KI!' Lilly ran towards her older sister pulling herself up onto the bed. 'KI-KIIIIIII!' She jumped onto her sister's chest hugging her tightly.

'Lily…can't…breath…' Keidra gasped.

'Lily! No!' Suddenly the weight on her chest was lifted off and Keidra saw her father smiling down at her with a squirming Lily in his hands. He placed the red-haired girl on the ground before hugging his daughter.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'Craptastic.' Keidra replied smiling.

'Oh honey! You're awake!' Keidra was then embraced by her mother, pieces of her red hair falling loose from her bun. 'I have news!'

'Good news or bad news?'

'Good news of course!' Her mother pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her daughter. 'Here.'

Keidra unfolded the paper and read:

_Dear Miss Oakley,_

_Due to unforseen circumstances one of the dancer that had been chosen for the scholarship at 'Domino Dance Academy' have been unable to travel to Japan to accept the scholarship. We have discussed this amongst ourselves and have diced that you are the most talented out of the unchosen candidates. _

_Congratulations on you achievement and we hope to see you soon. Plane tickets have been enclosed for your convenience. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miranda Mumay_

Almira read the note over Keidra's shoulder and waited for the young girl to say something.

**Well? **Almira asked.

'I'M GOING TO JAPAN!' Keidra squealed forgetting about the pain in her chest for a moment and quickly sat up. 'Ow! Ow! Ow!' She fell back down onto her pillow holding the letter close to her. 'I think I'm dreaming. They must have given me some sweet, sweet drugs,' She muttered to herself, 'but I'll take it!'

'Keidra,' Her mother laughed, 'you aren't dreaming. It's all really happening. My baby girl is going off on her own to the big, wide world.' Her voice was shaky and seemed she was about to cry.

'Oh mom…' She took her mother's hand, 'don't cry.'

'I'm not crying,' she sniffed, 'I'm just do proud.' Keidra smiled at her family including Almira.

**Looks like we're going to Domino City. **Almira smirked.

-Two days later-

'HURRY UP KEIDRA!' Her father yelled beeping the horn of their car. 'You're going to miss your flight!' Keidra quickly zipped up her red with black polka dot suitcase and grabbed her small carry bag. She took another quick look around her room. It seemed bare now she had packed most of her valuables and the room had lost its home-y vibe.

_I guess this is it. _She took a breath and turned off her room light closing the door after her.

'_Attention please, the flight from Toronto to Tokyo is now boarding. Please gather all your possessions and proceed to gate 17 with your tickets ready. Thank you.' _Almira watched as a teary eyed Keidra said goodbye to her family and a few school friends.

'Are you sureyou have everything?' Keidra's mother asked for the up-tenth time.

'Yes mom. I have everything I want or will need,' Keidra sighed and hugged her mother again. 'I'll be fine,' Keidra wiped away a few tears before picking up her bag. 'I have to go now,' She hugged everyone again and quickly made her way over to gate 17. She showed the attendant standing there her passport and ticket and then proceeded to board the plane.

Almira looked down at her hikari who was still teary. **Cheer up little one. In thirteen hours you will be in the city of your dreams. **Keidra looked up and smiled.

'You're right. I just have to relax and maybe get a nap in too.'

-One really long flight later-

Keidra stretched again and waited for her bag to come around on the baggage carousal. She was suppose to get her bag and go to the waiting area where someone would be waiting for her. When the red bag came into view she ran up a grab it quickly as if someone else might grab the black spotted bag by mistake.

The flight had been extremely boring and the person beside her snored loudly so any chance of sleep had been out of the question.

She pulled the bag behind her and looked around again at the massive airport. It was the biggest building Keidra had ever seen and it was full of people. She was continuously getting knocked around. She finally lost her balance and fell onto the ground.

'Ow!' She gasped rubbing her backside. _Seems like Japan doesn't like me already. _She huffed. Almira chuckled beside her as people passed through her unknowingly.

'Oh! I'm so sorry!' A boy's voice said from beside her. Keidra looked up and saw a boy with long-ish white said. He held out a pale hand to help her up. She took it and noticed that the boy was quite cute with deep brown eyes. _I take that last thought back._ Keidra smirked as she stood up dusting herself off. 'Are you alright?' he asked looking her over for any signs of injury.

'Yes I'm fine. It was only a little trip,' She laughed. The boy looked relieved.

'I'm sorry it's just that I'm in a rush I have to get to gate 32 to pick up a new exchange student.' _I just came form gate 32_ Keidra thought.

'Oh? Do you know this girl's name?' She asked. He nodded and dug around in one of the pockets of his blue jeans. He pulled out a piece of paper.

'Umm… Keidra Oakley.' He looked up at the girl again, 'You wouldn't happen to be her would you?'

'Sure am.' She laughed and handed him her bag. 'You're here to take me to Domino City right?' he nodded and followed her dragging her bag behind him. 'What's your name by the way?'

'Ryou Bakura.'

**A/N**

**Okay so this update took a lot longer than I first anticipated but it's not my fault. School has decided to bombard us with assignments and I've had work like every weekend.**

**Driven: Yay! 'Kura has appeared :DDDD  
Robina: Heh. Yeah finally ^.^'**

**Reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Okay I'm sorry about taking so long in between my updates but I'm trying to get them up ASAP. Thanks to everyone that reviewed you guys are the freaking best.**

**Driven: -hmph-**

**Robina: What?**

**Driven: I can't believe you have a digital tablet and I don't!**

**Robina: :DDDDDD**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but Keidra and Almira remain my creations forever more.**

Keidra's head seemed to be moving non-stop as she looked out the windows of the taxi they were in. She was trying to take in everything but there was so much. Almira was equally as fascinated and was pretty much sitting on the roof of the car.

Ryou looked out his window everything familiar to him. He remembered having the same reaction when he first arrived in Japan. He felt a hand press down on his head and saw Keidra leaning over him looking out his window. They were almost at the place where Keidra would be staying.

'STOP!' Keidra yelled and the taxi came to an abrupt halt. Ryou flew forward smashing his head into the seat in front of him. The door opened and the pressure from Keidra's hand was removed as she bounded out of the car and into the park they had stopped by.

Ryou watched as the young girl ran to the cherry blossom trees that grew there. Almira was still on the roof of the taxi and decided to follow her childish hikari.

Keidra kicked off her shoes and dug her feet into the soft green grass. She then ran towards the pink cherry blossom trees that were growing in a circular formation around the small pond in the middle.

She ran to the tallest and grabbed onto the lowest hanging branch pulling herself up. She was surrounded by the pink flowers on all sides and climbed higher and higher until she broke though the top branches into blue sky.

_So pretty…_ she thought holding onto a branch for balance. _They're just as beautiful as I thought they would be.  
_

Ryou climbed out of the small taxi grabbing Keidra's two bags out of the trunk. He paid the taxi driver with the money the school had given him and strolled towards the park. It wasn't far to where Keidra had to be they could just walk the rest of the way.

He made his way to one of the small picnic tables located in the area and put the bag down carefully in case Keidra had anything fragile in them. He looked around for the Canadian girl he was meant to be looking after but couldn't see her.

_Great, _he thought sweat dropping; _I've lost her already. _He walked to the Sakura trees he had seen her running towards earlier and called out her name.

'Keidra!' He waited a moment before hearing rustling from the branches above him. 'Huh?' Keidra suddenly swung down hanging upside down from one of the branches hitting heads with him.

'Ow…' She muttered her legs slipping from the branch she was hanging off. 'Shiiiiiiit,' she yelled as she felt herself fall, arms flailing. Her landing wasn't as hard as she thought it would've been. She felt something lumpy under her move and groan.

'Could you maybe please get off me?' The white haired boy asked. Keidra rolled off him rubbing her head and back. Keidra could hear Almira chuckling quietly from somewhere.

Keidra looked down at Ryou who was lying on his back looking up at the falling blossoms. 'You okay?' She asked poking his shoulder.

He nodded. 'Just let me…get my breath… back.' Keidra stood up dusting off her jeans and walked over to where she had left her shoes. She slipped them back on and walked back over to Ryou who was still sprawled on the ground.

She crouched down her face in his line of vision. Her black hair fell down like curtains on both sides of her face, 'You sure you're okay?' She asked again feeling a pang of guilt for putting the boy in some sort of pain.

Ryou nodded and sat up quickly hitting heads with the girls again. 'Really? Again?' Keidra muttered rubbing the tender spot.

'I'm so sorry,' Ryou blushed while also rubbing his head, 'I didn't realise how close you were.'

'It's okay it was my fault anyway. I was the one climbing the trees acting like a kid.' She smiled at him, 'Should we go?'

'Yeah.' The two f them made there way over to the bags. Almira was sitting on the table a smug look on her face.

_What? _Keidra thought towards her yami.

**Oh, nothing important. **She smiled.

Keidra sighed. There was no point trying to get something out of Almira if she didn't want to tell you. Ryou picked up Keidra's suitcase carrying it across the rough ground. Keidra noted how small she was next to Ryou; he was at least a whole head taller than her.

They walked in silence for a short while before Keidra spoke up. 'So how far away is my apartment from Domino High?' she asked. Ryou thought for a moment before replying.

'It'd be about… 20 minutes? It's not that far everything is pretty much within walking distance in Domino.' Keidra nodded before yawning, 'you must be pretty tired. Did you get any sleep on the plane?'

'No.' Keidra grumbled, 'I was sitting next to some big fat guy who could snore like there's no tomorrow.' Ryou chuckled quietly. 'And don't get me started on his wife. My God! That woman could not eat quietly. She was like a freakin' vacuum cleaner.' Keidra made slurping noises with her mouth making Ryou laugh more.

They talked some more before arriving at the block of apartments where Keidra was staying. The block was owned by the Dance Academy and apartments were rented out to students for their stay.

It was only a simple brick building with about three floors and iron fencing surrounded it. The pair walked up the couple of steps to the main door, which lead into a small reception area. A dark brown haired middle-aged man sat behind a desk.

He looked up from the paperwork he was doing when they walked up to the counted. 'Can I help you?' He questioned. Keidra stepped up to the desk.

'I'm Keidra Oakley. I'm here to rent an apartment.' The man looked down and shuffled through a few pieces of paper and pulled one out.

'Keidra Elizabeth Oakley. Blood type AB. Height 166cm. Weight-'

'Yeah that's me!' She said quickly cutting him off. She pulled out some papers from inside her bag. 'Here.'

The man read through the papers quickly. 'Every thing seems to be in order here,' he pulled a key off the rack behind him, 'you're in room 11. Take the stairs to the second floor.' He pointed to a staircase to his left before going back to whatever he was doing before they came.

Keidra looked at Ryou and shrugged. She climbed the stair listening to Ryou grunt as he hauled her suitcase up the stairs. When they cam to the second floor Keidra followed the hall to the very end where a tarnished number '11' marked the door that was now hers.

She put the key into its hole and turned it. The door stuck a little as she tried opening it but a good shove got it open. The apartment was small but suffice for one person.

It opened into a small lounge room with a couch, coffee table and small T.V. There was a bedroom with one double bed and vanity table. A bathroom with a toilet and bath/shower.

'It isn't as bad as I though it'd be.' Keidra mused dumping her stuff on the bed and lying down. Ryou stood in the doorway feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed. Keidra sat up and scooted over patting the spot on the burgundy sheets next to her.

'Sit down Ryou.' He hesitated for a moment before taking the seat next to her. Keidra leant back against the old woodenhead of the bed pulling her knees up to her chest and placing her head on her knees.

'Umm… I also have to explain the layout of the school and your timetable to you.' He pulled out another few pieces of paper from within his coat and spread them out on the bed.

Keidra forced herself to stay awake as Ryou pointed to different places on the map then at her timetable. She nodded every now and then but her brain was taking in absolutely no information.

_So tired… _

'This is the Art block. You'll have you art classes he-' Keidra fell forward her head landing on Ryou's leg. His face grew very warm as he blushed. 'Keidra?' He shook the smaller girl's shoulder slightly, which gained him a small snore from her. 'She's asleep.' He slowly removed himself from underneath her. He found a pen and scribbled a note on her timetable then picked up her pillow from where she and put it placing it under her head.

_She must be really out of it. _He thought leaving the small apartment and closing the door behind him making sure it was locked.

Ryou hadn't realised how cold it had gotten when he made his outside and pulled his jacket around him. He started walking but a throbbing pain in his head stopped him in his tracks.

**Who's your girlfriend Ryou? **A smug voice in his head echoed. Ryou gripped his head with both hands as the pain increased.

_You leave her alone. _

The voice laughed. **Oh? And you're going to stop me are you?**

Ryou gritted his teeth as he felt his consciousness being taken over.

**A/N**

**Driven: Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn…**

**Robina: Heh yeah I left it there because I couldn't think of anything else to put ^-^'**

**Please Review people that review are awesome and get there own Bakura or Ryou life-sized plushie :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Driven: Wow two updates in the same week you must have nothing to do.**

**Robina: –looks over to dusty pile of assignments- Yeah… Let's go with that…**

**This chapter is dedicated to tikarose and bakura365 my constant reviewers :D You guys rock :D**

**I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh but Keidra and Almira are my creations and will remain so forever more.**

'My back is so sore,' Keidra whined to her invisible Yami rubbing it, 'I slept badly.' She had woken up sprawled upside down on her bed a pillow under her head. She'd slept uncomfortably in her jeans and shoes but still she had slept.

A thought suddenly struck her, 'I hope I didn't offended Ryou by falling asleep on him.'

Keidra had no food in her new apartment so she got dressed into blue tank top, black skirt and knee high white socks with some comfortable sneakers and grabbing her bag made her way down to the reception area. She saw the same dark haired man was watching the counter.

'Morning!' she smiled politely. He nodded in response and continued to look down at the paperwork he was doing. 'Anyway I was hoping you could point me in the direction of food?' The man ruffled around in his desk draw for a moment before pulling out a pamphlet.

'Here. This is a map of Domino. This set of building is here,' he said circling a small area on the map, 'the closest café is here,' he circled another area. 'Good luck.'

'Thank you,' Keidra said putting the map in her bag. It was almost midday as Keidra made her way to the café about two blocks away. Almira was walking beside the girl noting their path so they would not get lost on the way home. Even though Keidra had a map her sense of direction was horrible and got lost very easily.

**Do you like Japan, little one? **Almira asked making small talk with her hikari.

'It's wonderful Mira! I love it everything is amazing!' she spun on the spot sparkles in her eyes.

Mira sighed. **You should not speak aloud to me. People might think you are crazy.**

'Let them think what they want. I don't care.' Keidra tripped on an uneven part of the sidewalk falling to the ground.

'I seem to be inflicting pain upon myself quite a lot since coming here,' Keidra dusted herself off as Almira laughed.

'Maybe a skirt was not the best thing to wear.' Mira said speaking out loud.

'I like wearing skirts though,' Keidra whined, 'plus I only tripped cause my hair got in my eyes,' Keidra pushed a few strand of the black hair out of her face.

'Cut it then.'

'I'm not cutting it,' she said firmly gathering the hair and tying it into two high pigtails, 'that's better.'

It was midday and Domino City seemed to be alive and bustling with people out and about doing their daily activities. Keidra walked along her face buried in the map she was given so she wouldn't get lost in the new town.

She soon found herself at the café the receptionist had pointed out to her and she went in tucking the map away. She looked at the menu and sweat dropped. She'd never heard of any of these foods let alone tried them.

'Umm…' she scratched her head in confusion. _What am I going to have? Should I just get sushi? _Keidra grimaced at the thought of having to eat the salty food. She continued to look at the menu board blankly until one of the young waitress's came up and asked if she needed anything.

'Help?' she asked the girl. She was young and more than likely about Keidra's age. Light brown hair with blonde streaks was tied in a plait down her back with her fringe falling free. Her features were pretty and seemed to be European with a few Asian features. Keidra, being shorter than most people, looked up slightly at her. A name badge on her shirt indicated her name was Lyra.

Lyra gave Keidra a once over with her olive coloured eyes looking at her from head to toe. 'American?' she asked simply.

'Canadian actually.' Lyra shrugged her shoulders and pointed to something on the menu. 'Try the mitarashi dango. Most American who first come here seem to like it.'

'Okay!' Keidra smiled widely, 'I'll have three of those.' Lyra nodded and scribbled the order down then took it to the kitchen yelling out in Japanese_. Even though this is a Japanese_ _city most people speak English. _Keidra thought sitting down and waiting for her food to arrive. .

'Wow that was delicious!' Keidra exclaimed rubbing her stomach contently. The plate and three skewers were the only things left on the plate when Lyra came to take them away. She paid for her lunch and left pulling her map back out and looking for the nearest set of shops.

According to the map a large set of shops were about two kilometres away and seemed to be the only shops in the whole city. She started walking feeling much better after eating and prepared a list in her head of what she needed to get.

_Food, new clothes maybe, books, pens, shoes…_ She'd had a part-time job back home and had saved a fair bit of money but every week her parents said they'd put $100 into her bank for food and necessities. Seeing, as she didn't need to pay rent or school fees $100 was more than enough.

'Do I need anything else?' Keidra asked her yami.

**School uniform. **Mira added to her list. **I think that is it though. **

They arrived at the shopping square soon enough and Keidra gasped.

'Look at all these shops!' she squealed running forward. The main area of the shops was centred around a large town square with a fountain in the middle. Trees and flower boxes were arranged neatly near tables and benches that shoppers were happily sitting on.

The air was full of laughter and music and the smell of food cooking. _I'm going to need more money…_ Keidra thought glumly. She went into the nearest store that was full of books. She picked one up and started flicking through it.

**Keidra, important things first, **Almira said pointing towards a school supply store.

_But-! _Keidra started but was stopped by a glare from Almira, _fine._ She left the store unhappily and walked across the square to buy her schoolbooks.

Keidra had been shopping for hours now and her arms were heavy with bags. She'd bought all her school stuff and bought some new shoes and clothes. She'd also bought food to stock her small kitchen in her apartment She'd also stopped in an art shop where she bout an A3 drawing booklet and pencils.

Keidra wasn't big on drawing but Almira enjoyed it and Keidra let her take control of her body when she wanted to draw while she floated around listening to music or practicing dancing.

'I've still got to get my new uniform,' Keidra groaned sitting down on one of the unoccupied green benches and dropping all the bas around her. Her arms felt like jelly and her legs were tired and sore. Almira looked at the information board and located a uniform shop.

**You're the one who wanted to buy all these things so you must now carry them. The uniform shop is just over there then we can go home. **Almira said trying to get the girl moving again.

'But it's soooo heavy,' she whined not moving from her spot.

**Stop complaining and get your ass into gear, **the spirit said forcefully not wanting to put up with the other girl's complaints.

'Okay, okay! I'm going,' Keidra picked up her bags again and walked to wards the uniform shop.

Inside the walls were lined with different uniforms of different colours and sizes. A grey haired woman sat behind the counter large glasses obscured most of her face as she tried threading a needle. She looked up when Keidra entered.

'Welcome,' she greeted, 'how can I help you?' Keidra looked around her eyes falling on a hideous pink blouse. _That better not be my uniform. I look terrible in pink._

'I need a new uniform for Domino High,' the woman nodded getting up from her chair and walking over to one of the racks and pulling off a _very _short navy blue pleated skirt.

'This is the skirt,' she said handing it to her, 'that should be your size.' She walked over to the pink blouses and took one down. 'The blouse.' Keidra stared at the horrible pink shirt sighing. The old woman chuckled at her reaction.

'Don't worry. Most of the girls react that way but everyone will be wearing these horrible things so you won't look that bad,' she pointed to a set of change rooms, 'try it on.'

Keidra entered one of the rooms and changed. The skirt and the top both fit perfectly. She looked at her self in the mirror it wasn't that bad but the skirt was a bit short for her liking even though she wore skirts that short sometimes it didn't seem right wearing something that short to school. _Perverted men created this uniform, _she thought opening the door.

'A perfect fit. I've fitted many children and teenagers before. I know all the sizes,' she went over to a rack and pulled off a large bow tie, 'this is also part of the uniform.' Keidra grimaced at the ugly thing but put it on none the less. The woman looked at Keidra head to toe and nodded satisfied.

'You're a very pretty girl you know.' Keidra blushed at the compliment.

'Thank you,' she smiled and got out her wallet and paid the woman.

When Keidra finally left, her new uniform in a bag added to the many others, it was almost dark and she wanted to go home. She put her bags down again and fished around in her pockets for her map but couldn't find it. She looked in all her bags but still ended up empty handed.

'Crap. Now what?' All the shops were either closed or closing and there was no one around to ask for directions. 'Do you remember where to go Mira?'

**Ummm… **the spirit thought for a moment, **that way? **She pointed to a small street ahead of them.

'Sounds good to me.'

'I can't believe we're actually lost,' Keidra sighed. Her are were dead weights at her sides carrying the bags and her feet had blisters, 'on my first time by myself I get lost!' She kicked an empty can and it rolled nosily across the road.

**Maybe you could ring someone?**

'Can't. My phone doesn't work over here yet.' Keidra added getting her phone wired to Japan to her list of things to do. She'd been wandering the streets for almost two hours and hadn't gotten any closer to home. They'd tried back tracking their steps back to the shops but got even more lost.

'You were meant to be watching where we were going,' Keidra said angrily to her yami.

**Me? I wasn't the one who lost the map! **Almira shot back.

'It's not my fault it fell out of my pocket!' Keidra turned and started walking down an alleyway to her left steaming. _Stupid Mira… thinks she know everything…_ It was dark in the alley and Keidra wasn't really watching where she was going and tripped over something large.

She cursed and turned to see what she had tripped over but all she could make out was a large dark mass. She pulled out her cell phone and shone it on the mass.

She dropped her phone and screamed loudly when she saw what it was.

**Keidra?** All anger she felt towards the girl vanished when she heard her terrified cry. Almira ran to where she heard her hikari's scream preparing herself. In the alley Almira saw Keidra sitting on the ground another person next to them. A dark mass was in the middle of the alley and the small light from Keidra's phone lit it up.

The body of a young man lay on the ground blood pooled around him as he stared up into the sky with lifeless eyes. Almira looked away in respect and towards her hikari.

She was shaking violently and crying into another girl's chest. Almira recognised her as the girl from the café, Lyra.

Lyra looked down at Keidra not knowing what to do. She was a little bit disturbed about the body but not as bad as the girl clinging to her. Lyra got out her phone and dialled the police and notified them of their location and the circumstances.

She shut the phone and waiting for the police to arrive.

Keidra sat at home a blanket wrapped around her small bodice a warm cup of coffee in her hands, warming them. Almira sat on the couch beside her watching her with worried eyes. Paramedics had arrived in the alley and had said Keidra was fine just in shock and should get home and have some sleep.

Lyra was also fine and had just been walking home from work when she heard Keidra's scream and went to check it out finding the girl there.

**Do you want to talk about it? **The spirit asked. Keidra did nothing for a moment then stood up letting her blanket fall to the ground.

'No. I think I'll just go to bed.' She muttered placing her still full cup on the bench and walking to her room.

**She'll be fine.**

**A/N**

**Wow… 0.o This was a long chapter.**

**Driven: How come I don't get a chapter dedication? –pouts-**

**Robina: Because you're not special and you get mentioned every freaking chapter…**

**Driven: …This is true.**

**Please review. This time you get a plushie Millenium Ring :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Okay sorry for my absence but I've had piles of assignments and they decided to all suddenly appear at once -.-**

**Driven: And whose fault is that?**

**Robina: Ha! Made you start a sentence with 'and'.**

**Driven: -face palm-**

**Note: Ryou is just going to be called Ryou and Yami Bakura will either be called Bakura or Thief.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but Keidra and Almira are my creations and will remain so forever more.**

'_A middle aged man was found dead last night in the South end of town. He has dark brown hair and is about 6'2ft. He was wearing a grey jacket and white shirt with jeans. If anyone has any information to the identification of the man please contact police immediately. In other news, a recent rise in the price of eggs in China-' _The presenter was cut off as Ryou Bakura turned off the machine. He was at home by himself as his father had already left for work like he always did and wouldn't be back until later. Ryou hardly ever saw his father these days.

He was dressed in the Domino High uniform, navy blue long pants and matching jacket, but his hair seemed to be messier and his eyes a darker brown than his usual chocolate brown. He even seemed to carry himself more confidently as he walked.

_**Thief! **_Ryou pounded his fists against the mental barrier that stopped him from controlling his own body. He knew it had no effect but he still did anyway. _**Let me out! Give me back my body! You've had your fun. You've just listened to your handy work now let me out! **_The yami just chuckled to himself at the boy's attempts to regain control. He was too weak unlike himself who was everything his incarnate wasn't.

Bakura walked down the street quite pleased with himself and last night's kill. He always took the I.D of the victim, a memento if you will.

He walked past the humans who paid him no attention except for a slight nod or quick 'hello'. He passed a familiar block of brick apartment buildings and stopped making a last minute decision.

'I think I'll pay your little girlfriend a visit,' He said aloud recalling the black haired girl to mind. He entered the building and ignoring the receptionist climbed the flight of stair to the girl's floor. Ryou started beating against his head even more furiously. _**You leave Keidra alone! Or I'll…I'll-**_

_You'll what? _Ryou fell silent, _what can you possibly do against something like me? _When the teen didn't reply Bakura kept walking towards the girl's apartment. When he came to number eleven he could hear a voice inside which seemed to drift in and out of as if the person were moving in and out of rooms very quickly.

He raised his hand to knock but suddenly the door cam flying opened and something small but solid ran into him forcing him to take a step back. The girl landed on the ground the books and folders that had been in her hands landing strewn across the floor.

'I'm so sorry!' she said keeping her head down and gathering her belongings, 'I didn't see you there,' she looked up, 'Ryou!' She smiled at him as he bent down and started to pick up her things. Keidra stood up and brushed off the back of the short navy blue skirt. She was in the Domino uniform and was trying to get used to it, the pink hurting her eyes every time she looked down. She'd just put on a pair of lace up black shoes that had a chunky heel to make her a little bit taller with knee high white socks.

'What are you doing here?' she asked making a gesture for Bakura to put the books he was holding on top of her large pile. He was going to but then decided not to. He was going to gain this girl's trust and more than likely kill her. Anyone who became friends with his hikari he would kill just to torment him. Anyone that is except for the Pharaoh and his friends, that was a little harder.

Bakura had noticed that ever since his first kill he felt a sort of energy, life force if you want, enter his millennium item and store itself. He didn't know what it was going to be used for but he wanted to know. He also discovered the more they trusted you the more energy you would get.

'Oh, I always walked this way to school and I decided to walk you to school so you wouldn't get lost,' Keidra turned a little bit red at the comment. Was it that obvious her sense of direction was that bad? 'Why were you in a rush anyway?'

Keidra smiled, 'I was actually rush to leave so if I did get lost I wouldn't be late for my first day.' Bakura looked down at the girl who smiled sheepishly.

'You having a bad hair day or something?' Keidra asked noticing Ryou's hair was messier than usual. She had her black hair tied up in two long pigtails on the side of her head for today.

'Huh?'

'Oh. Never mind,' they exited the building to get him pushing the door open for her, seeing as none of her hands were free, and walking out into the sunlight. 'Which way now?' she asked looking both ways. Almira was walking close beside the girl this time she was going to make sure she took note of which way to go.

'This way,' Bakura started walking not checking to see if the girl was following but could hear her quick footsteps trying to match his longer strides so she wouldn't fall behind.

Silence quickly fell over the two and Bakura was fine with it but Keidra wasn't and tried thinking of a conversation starter.

'So… how long have you lived in Japan?' the girl asked looking up at the white haired boy.

'What makes you think I wasn't born here?' He replied continuing to look straight ahead.

'Well it might just be my imagination but from what I can tell your hair is white, your skin pale, you're too tall and, correct me if I'm wrong, the slightest hint of a British accent?'

'Observant aren't we?' Keidra smirked at him.

'Not at all. Just common sense.' Almira was walking behind the pair invisible to the world, her brow furrowed in thought. The boy ahead of her looked like Ryou but why did he seem different? Though she and her hikari had only known the teenager a short while something about him seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place what.

_Argh! _She ran a hand through her head in frustration, '_why can't I remember?'_ She yelled.

Bakura stopped suddenly but Keidra was happily talking away and kept walking until she noticed he had stopped. 'What's wrong?' Bakura turned around and looked behind him directly at Almira. Keidra followed his gaze and held back a gasp.

**He can't see you can he?**__She asked Almira through their link. The spirit stood frozen looking into the boy's cold brown eyes.

_There is no way he can see me. _Almira thought, _No way in-_ Almira gasped. The pain! It was worse than it had been in her soul room. It felt like something was pounding against the inside of her head with a rock.

Keidra watched in terror as her spirit fell to the ground. She moved forward to do _something _but then pain entered her mind. She dropped her books and put her hands to her head. It was no-where near as bad as the pain Almira was going through, a mild headache in comparison. **She must be taking the brunt of it, **Keidra thought.

'Keidra? Are you alright?' Keidra turned her head slightly to see Ryou looking at her worriedly. She noticed his hair seemed to have lost its bulk and now ran smoothly down his back and his eyes bigger, more innocent.

'Ah. Yeah… Just a headache.' She looked back over to her spirit who was now crouching on the ground hands to her head also.

_She could hear the faint trickle of water as it ran down the wall of the cave creating a small puddle at the bottom. She could see the faint flicker of a flame ahead and headed towards it lifting the hem of her long skirt so it would not trail in the sand and dirt._

_Every light in her head flashed telling her not to have come, the risk was to big, but she had ignored them and come anyway. She just had to see him._

_Coming to the entrance of the small e took a few steps in, ducking her head under the low entrance. In the middle was a table and chair in the corner a bed. This was his safe haven when the authorities were after him._

_She was about to call out to him when warm arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against his chest. She smiled playfully and closed her eyes._

'_You shouldn't of come,' he whispered in her ear, his voice low, 'but I'm glad you did.' His hands slid up under the bottom of her loose shirt resting on her smooth stomach. She laughed lightly and spun herself around so she was facing him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to her so their foreheads were touching. His face was shrouded in darkness and couldn't get a good look at him but she knew who he was._

'_I don't want you to go,' she breathed lightly. He sighed._

'_I don't want to either, but I must,' he closed the gap between them putting his lips to hers kissing her passionately. She broke off from him, tears streaking her face._

'_What's wrong, my love?' he asked worryingly. Had he done something wrong? She brought her lips to his again kissing him softly._

'_I hate you,' she whispered but didn't give him a chance to respond before kissing him again, 'for stealing my heart, Thief King.' He chuckled holding her close not wanting to let go._

'Here sit down,' he pulled the smaller girl over to the garden wall letting her slide down it. Ryou went back over to his bag pulling a small water bottle out and handing it to her. Taking it she took a small sip and out of the corner of her eye she saw Mira open her eyes and stand back up and Keidra could feel the headache fade away as if it never happened.

'Thanks Ryou,' she muttered handing the bottle back.

'You okay?' he asked sliding down the wall beside her. He didn't just mean her headache he wanted to know if his yami had hurt her while he was in control.

'Yeah. Super.' Keidra was trying to still talk to Ryou while having a rapid conversation with Mira.

**What happened? **She asked quickly, **was it another memory? It must've been. It was just like last time. Both our heads started to hurt and-**

_**Hush Keidra. **_Almira snapped at her hikari. She would never usually do that but she was so confused. Who was this Thief King she kept remembering? What did that last memory mean? Were they lovers? Almira blushed lightly but then quickly remember that was 3000 years ago he would be long dead by now. She needed to think things over. _**I will be in my soul room. **_ _**Don't disturb me unless it is urgent. **_

'Keidra?' Ryou waved a hand in front of the black haired girls face, 'Hellooo?' She blinked and looked at Ryou who was picking up her books that had been discarded on the ground. School starts in ten minutes. It's going to take ten to get there, if we run.'

'Crap!' she hopped down from her spot on the wall and started helping him pick up her things. They both reached for the last book at the same time so their hands touched together briefly before Ryou pulled away quickly blushing again. Keidra picked up the book adding to her pile not noticing Ryou's crimson face.

Keidra got up and started running in the direction they had been heading passing the place they were mean to turn.

'Keidra!' Ryou called, 'you're going the wrong way!' She stoped immediately and ran back to the white haired boy her own hair flying behind her as she ran.

'I knew that.' Ryou laughed as they ran towards the school taking all the shortcuts he could think of.

The Domino High school grounds were deserted when the pair arrived and, panting from all the running they had done, Keidra made her way up to the front administration. Ryou followed behind saying he had to sign in late at the office and to make sure she didn't get lost. She would've punched him in the shoulder lightly if she hadn't been carrying all her books.

They entered the office Keidra using her back to push open the door. The office was very colourful with painting that had been done by younger student hung from the walls and roof. The walls, the bits that you could see and weren't covered, were painted a bright orange with green trimming.

A young Japanese woman sat behind the reception desk busily talking into a phone and writing something down. They waited at the desk patiently until she could speak to them. When she finally hung up the phone Keidra handed her a piece of paper.

'Hello. I'm-' the woman cut her off.

'Keidra Oakley, I know,' she took the paper and put it into a large stack already piled high, 'and you, Ryou Bakura, are late. Why?' Keidra looked at the woman then at Ryou who had turned red from embarrassment.

'I-Well I was- Umm,' he stammered.

'I'm sorry. That's my fault. Ryou was helping me find my way to school and carrying some of my books and we didn't realise the time,' Keidra explained.

'Is that so?' the woman looked at Ryou who just stood there like an idiot. Keidra kicked him in the leg and he started nodding. 'Well if that's the case then here's your timetable, locker number and code.'

A few minutes later Keidra was in the main hall standing in front of her locker trying to get the code in. Ryou had run off to his first class already telling her he'd find her at lunch. **So much for not being late, **she thought to herself as she tried to get the lock open again without success.

'Stupid piece of crap!' she yelled, frustrated kicking the locker.

'Umm… Excuse me? Do you need help?' a voice asked from behind her. She spun and saw a boy with black hair the tips a magenta colour and blonde bangs standing there. He was short, very short. Keidra had to even look down at him and she never looked down to anyone especially a boy.

'Mental help yes but at the moment I just need help getting this stupid locker open,' the boy laughed softly and Keidra handed him her code, 'Good luck. It's impossible.'

'I wouldn't say that,' he grabbed the lock and started turning it explaining as he went. 'Okay first you have to turn your first number to the left once then to the right, then your second number…' Keidra noticed to chain around the short boy's neck with a golden pyramid hanging off it. **The eye on the front looks like the one on my millennium anklet, **Keidra mused. The anklet, which the girl never took off, couldn't be seen beneath her socks but there was an indication that something was there. **Wonder if I should tell Mira?** Keidra recounted to spirits words before she had disappeared into her soul room.

_**Don't disturb me unless it's urgent. **_

**Perhaps not, **Keidra sighed. Her yami had seemed pretty pissed off after their little mind explosion.

'There you go,' Keidra was taken from her thoughts when she heard a lock click open. The funny haired boy was standing there with her lock in his hand, locker open.

'Oh! Thank you so much,' she held out her hand, 'I'm Keidra Oakley.'

'You're the exchange student Ryou was meant to show around?' she nodded, 'well I'm Yugi Mutou.' They exchanged a few more words before Yugi had to go back to class. Keidra shoved the rest of her books into her locker taking out the ones she would need for the rest of the day.

According to her timetable she only had a few minutes left of her first subject so she decided to wait until the bell rang and go to her second class, English.

**I wonder if English is actually Japanese? **She wondered as she walked past the classrooms looking for hers.

When the bell finally rang all the students poured out of their room and made their way to their next class. Keidra entered the room quickly and found a desk at the back of the room not wanting attention drawn to herself.

She looked around the room and by the looks of what was written on the board this was an actual English class. She sighed in relief and slid down lower into her seat.

She somehow thought that this was going to be a long day.

**A/N**

**Wow 3000 words 0.o –is proud-**

**Okay so if you have any questions or are confused just leave a review asking or PM. You guys have to tell me if something doesn't make sense cause I forget sometimes what I have or haven't told you and it all makes sense in my head though.**

**driven: Gah! Ryou blush!**

**Robina: Yes, yes.**

**Reviews pwease? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Thankyou to all the reviews I got last chapter they made me extremely happy :D Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors I don't usually read back over my work ^.^' and currently my beta reader, who shall not be named, has been lazy and not been bothered to read and edit for me –sigh-**

**driven: I'm not lazy!**

**Robina: -face palm-**

**I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but Almira and Keidra are my creations and shall remain so forever more.**

'Miss Summers! Why are you late?' the brown haired girl cursed under her breath. Usually she was able to sneak into English late and not be noticed but the old hag seemed to be on her toes today.

'So sorry Miss Ross,' the girl bowed slightly her hair covering her face, 'I was being held back in my last class.'

'This isn't the first time you've been late Miss Summers,' the class was quiet as the all the attention was focused on the girl, 'you will stay back five minutes once class has ended to make up for the five you were late for.'

'So Miss, you're telling me you're going to keep me back late so I can be late for my next class also? Seems a little unfair.' The class all snickered as the teacher stood there mouth hanging open trying to think of a quick response but coming up with nothing.

'Detention!' she screeched making the girl sigh.

'Do I still have to stay back the five minutes?'

'Just sit down!' she smiled at her victory and took a seat up the back pulling out her books.

'Lyra?' she turned her head to the girl next to her who had said her name. Lyra recognised her as the girl from work and the alley, 'remember me?'

'How could I forget,' she muttered. The black haired girl blushed slightly at the memory and stayed quiet. Lyra tried to ignore it but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty at her comment. She took a glance at the name on the books.

'Kydra-'

'It's Kee-dra,' she corrected.

'Whatever,' Keidra looked at Lyra curiously.

'You're a very grumpy person.'

'Am not!' she said loudly earning a disapproving look form her teacher.

Keidra shrugged and wrote down something else from the board. 'Just sayin',' Lyra blew a bit of her hair out of her face and wrote down what was on the board also. A few more minutes of silence between the two girls and the teacher talking up the front passed before the door opened slowly.

'I'm sorry I'm late Miss Ross!' a blonde haired girl walked into the room, her books cradled in our arm a piece of paper in the other. 'I was helping organise things for the dance with father and lost track of time. I have a note from father here,' she handed the old lady the piece of paper. While she read over it Keidra took in the girl's profile.

Bleach blonde hair obviously cut and styled professionally, piercing blue eyes, which searched the room for a seat. Her uniform was the same as all the other girls but she had obviously modified it so the skirt was shorter than it already was. She also noticed the small piercing she had on the left side of her nose.

'Who's that?' Keidra whispered to Lyra who looked up at the girl and made a face.

'Demi Saint,' the teacher gave the girl a nod and allowed her to sit down. Keidra chewed on the end of her pen still looking at the girl.

'I don't like her,' she said flatly and wrote down the next set of sentences. Lyra put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

'Something funny Miss Summers?' Miss Ross asked Lyra who tried hiding her smirk.

'Not at all Miss,' she gave Lyra one more look before returning to the board. Lyra leaned a little bit closer to Keidra and whispered to her, 'How do you know you don't like her? She could be the nicest girl in the whole school and you decided you don't like her from one look. Ever heard of not judging a book by their cover?' Keidra shrugged again.

'I can tell if I'm going to like someone or not. Like you, I decided I like you,' Lyra gave the other girl a sceptical look, 'Plus it sounds like you're trying to defend her. Are you her friend?' Lyra made a sarcastic laugh.

'Hardly.'

'Miss Summers! If you do not stop talking I will send you to the principals office. You should not be influencing the new student to your troublesome ways,' Miss Ross yelled at Lyra who just ignored her and looked out the window. Keidra smiled sheepishly before looking back down at her work trying to seem insignificant hoping to avoid the stares form the other students.

The bell finally rang drowning out the teacher's attempts to tell the class their homework as everyone rushed to get out the door. Lyra and Keidra walked side by side down the hall Lyra neatly dodging students as Keidra stumbled and almost fell over multiple times.

'What class you got next?' Lyra asked stopping in front of her locker. Keidra juggled her books and pulled out her timetable.

'Umm… Ancient History,' Keidra looked at the locker numbers and noticed that her locker was only a couple down form Lyra's. **What luck! **She thought and tried opening her lock. Lyra watched and laughed as the other girl tried to open her locker.

'Here,' Lyra grabbed her lock and spun it around until it clicked open.

'How'd you do it without my code?' Keidra asked dumping her large pile of books in her locker. Lyra gave a one-shouldered shrug.

'It's not like these locks are the hardest to crack. Besides my hacking skills are way above average,' she pointed to the cameras located at the end of the halls. 'See those cameras?' Keidra nodded getting her books out for her next class while Lyra pulled out her phone.

It was an Iphone and she quickly tapped away at the screen. Keidra looked over to see what she was doing. Lyra turned her phone towards the black haired girl so she could see the screen. There one the screen was Lyra and Keidra standing in the school hall but the angle came form a distance away and up higher.

'You can hack into the school cameras?' Keidra gasped looking back at the cameras.

'Sorehodo ōkina baka!,' she said looking around for any teachers that might be around but all there was were the few students hanging around until the last second when the bell would ring sending them back to class.

'What?' Keidra asked.

'Oh. Sorry, my bad,' Lyra laughed a little. 'I said 'not so loud idiot.' I sometimes have Japanese words or sentences mixed in with my English so it's a little annoying.'

'You can speak Japanese?' Keidra voice was filled with awe.

'Yeah. I'm fluent in both English and Japanese. My mom was Japanese and my father was American. I grew up with the two of them talking in their own language and so I just learnt both but I tend to speak I English most of the time.'

'That's so awesome!' Keidra gushed. 'You'll have to teach me!'

'Yeah maybe…' The bell rang out above them and the students started moving to their classes.

'The ancient History room is just down the hall to the right. You can't miss it,' Lyra directed turning and walking in the other direction to her class. 'I'll wait out the front of your room for you!' Keidra watched the Eurasian girl walk around the corner before turning and heading in the direction she had been pointed in. Keidra found the History room easily enough and entered quickly.

The room was only half full and was surprised to see a head of white hair amongst the seated teenagers. Ryou was sitting at one of the desk cheek resting on his fist, eye closed. She made her way over to his desk dumping her books down loudly next to him. He startled awake causing his cheek to slip from where it had been resting and onto the desk.

'Son of a-'

Keidra stifled a giggle as the teacher entered and inducted everyone to pull out their text books. Keidra heaved her extremely large textbook onto the desk opening it to the instructed page.

'Now it seems we have a new student,' the over-weight, balding teacher announced. 'Miss Kydra Oakley.'

'It's actually pronounced Kee-dra,' she said quietly.

'Keidra would you like to come up here and tell us a little bit about yourself?' The teacher sat down at his desk as Keidra walked to the front of the room quietly. She stood at the front hands clamped behind her back eyes looking down at her shoes.

**Stupid teacher. Why can't they realise no one ever wants to introduce themselves in front of a class? **Keidra looked up again at her classmates. There seemed to be a rather large variety of kids that went to this school. About half the school were Japanese but the other half were mixed cultures including some of the teachers. It seemed Domino was a very multicultural city.

'Ummm… My name's Keidra and I, umm, I'm from Canada?' she said it like a question looking at the teacher for permission to sit down. When he didn't make any move for her to sit down she kept going. 'I have a little sister, Lily, and I came over on a dance scholarship at the academy,' Keidra looked at her seat next to Ryou, who was smiling encouragingly at her, wanting to just sit down and have the attention taken off her.

'You can take your seat now,' Keidra rushed to her seat quickly sitting down. 'Now I want everyone to be nice to her I'm sure you all remember your first day here.'

The rest of the class passed uneventfully with Ryou and Keidra passing notes to each other while the teacher talked up the front about Greek Mythologies.

'Food!' Keidra said happily when the bell rang pumping both fists into the air above her. Ryou laughed quietly beside her packing up his things.

'I'm assuming you like your food?'

'Uh-huh,' Keidra smiled happily exiting the room with the mass of students. 'My mum makes the best chicken mushroom pie,' she sighed contently at the thought of the delicious dish.

'Keidraaaaa!' the black haired girl looked up to see Lyra walking towards her. 'Oh? I see you've met the charming Ryou Bakura then?' she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Keidra. Ryou's face turned red as Keidra and Lyra laughed loudly. Lyra put an arm around Ryou's neck, 'Oh come on I was just screwin' around with ya'' she used her free hand to mess up his hair. Ryou squirmed breaking free other the girl's grasp.

'I going to take a guess and say you two are friends?' Keidra said between giggles.

'What? God no! I hate his guts! He's the most annoying person I've ever met,' Ryou glared at Lyra who just laughed again. 'Nah. We're friends.'

Ryou sighed patting his white hair back down and straightening up. He was at least a head taller than Keidra, which she expected seeing as she was so short, and half a head taller than Lyra.

'Maybe we should go to lunch now?' Ryou suggested noticing the halls were almost empty of students.

'Right you are Ryou! We can't go through school on empty stomachs. Onwards!' Lyra yelled pointing in the direction of the cafeteria. Lyra, Keidra noticed, had seemed to warm up to her rather quickly. Maybe making friends here wouldn't be so difficult after all.

The cafeteria was a large area holding many tables, which were filled which students talking happily amongst themselves. The group of three added themselves onto the end of the line for food.

Keidra sniffed the air. 'I smell…' she looked at the food being displayed, 'RICE PUDDING!' She waited impatiently hopping on each foot holding her tray between her hands.

'Three bowls of rice pudding please!' Keidra asked the person serving once she reached the front.

'Keidra! You can't just have desserts. You need something healthy too,' Lyra scolded. Keidra pouted grabbing a grape from the nearby fruit basket.

'And this too please.' Keidra poked her tongue at Lyra who sighed. They both paid for their food and waited for Ryou to get his.

'Where are we going to sit?' Keidra said noticing all the tables were taken.

'Over there. Second table from the left at the back. The one with the boy with crazy hair,' Lyra nodded in the direction of their destination and started walking, manoeuvring around feet, bags and other things on the ground. Keidra followed in Lyra's footstep going extra slow and carefully placing her foot each time.

'Ok everyone this is Keidra,' Lyra said and Keidra looked up to see they had reached their table where four people already sat. 'Keidra this is Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi,' she pointed to each person as she said their name.

Lyra sat down on the end and Keidra sat next to her so that she was also next to the blonde, Joey. Ryou sat down across from Lyra as Yugi and Tea moved up to give him more room. The brunette, Tristan, sat on the other side of Joey.

'We've already met. Haven't we?' the small boy with funny haired asked Keidra who was half way through a bite of her pudding.

'Yeah. Thanks again for the help.'

'No problem. Those locks can be a real pain some-'

'Joey! Take your filthy man eyes off Keidra,' Lyra yelled reaching behind the girl and hitting him. Keidra blushed a deep red keeping her head down.

'Ow! What was that for?' Joey said rubbing his shoulder where Lyra had hit him.

'You know what,' Lyra glared at him before taking a bite of her sandwich.

'Why don't ya' get up Tristan then?'

'Because I'm more sneaky than you,' Tristan said winking at the blonde.

'I'll show you sneaky,' Joey muttered punching him in the stomach playfully. Tristan threw another punch back him which Joey tried dodging but fell backwards off his seat pulling Tristan down with him.

'Five bucks on Tristan!' Lyra yelled leaning over Keidra to watch the two teenage boys fight on the ground.

'Ten on Joey!'

'Five on Joey!'

'Does this happen often?' Keidra asked Lyra whilst watching the fight.

'About every break. Don't worry though they don't actually hurt each other,' a loud yelp came from one of the boys, 'much. Anyway this is one of my sources of income. Apart from working at that café.'

They waited for a few more minutes until Tristan had grabbed hold of Joey and was pining him down. Lyra whooped loudly.

'Ok suckers! Pay up!' Yugi and Tea grumbled but handed over the money. Lyra cackled as she put the money in her back pocket.

'I should get some of that. Commission!' Tristan protested. 'I do all the dirty work.'

'Pft. You'd like that wouldn't you?' Lyra rolled her eyes and returned back to her food.

'So Keidra where are you staying?' Tea asked politely trying to make small talk with the new girl.

'Oh. I'm actually staying at the apartment block owned by the dance academy.' Tea looked at her with disbelief.

'You're going to the dance academy?'

'Uh…-'

'You must be a really good dancer then! You _have _to show me some moves some time!' Tea gushed grabbing hold of Keidra's hands, sparkles in her eyes.

'Uh… Sure!' Keidra smiled brightly before Tea let go of her hands. The group talked and laughed a little longer before the bell rang again.

Keidra and Ryou both had Ancient History again so they waved goodbye to the rest of the group before returning to the history room.

Keidra was amazed at how easily she was fitting in with everyone in Japan. She had met Lyra on funny terms but she had learnt that she was a very accepting person and Keidra had to admit that the out-going girl had grown on her. Keidra could see them becoming good friends.

History passed in a blur and Keidra had realised she had taken no notes during the class but had created a very funny looking banana on the back of her book. She glanced at Ryou's book, which was full of notes. Keidra groaned loudly putting her forehead on the table.

'What's wrong?' Ryou asked.

'I said to myself I would try and be a better student but all I've done is nothing and it's my first day! I'm going to fail and then get sent back home and then I would never be allowed another chance to go anywhere because I'm a terrible student!'

'You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. It's not good for your self-esteem,' Ryou said.

'Hypocrite,' Keidra murmured her head still on the desk. Ryou reddened but stood up gathering his books.

'If you're so afraid of failing then I could… uh- never mind.'

'What?' Keidra lifted her head up looking at him.

'Nothing. Stupid idea. Come on we're going to be late,' Ryou said watching the class empty.

'Tell meee Ryou,' she pleaded still not moving.

'It doesn't matter. L-like you said it's your first day. You don't know of you'll fail or not just from your first day,' he started putting the girl's book into a pile for her. 'We're going to be late!'

'Fine leave me here. I'm not moving until you tell me,' Keidra huffed. Ryou thought about leaving the girl here and going to his next class but decided against it. She would probably end up lost or something.

The bell rang signalling the next class was starting. 'Fine! I was only going to suggest that maybe I could help you study sometimes but then though against it because you would be too busy dancing or would rather study with Lyra.' Keidra looked up at him again and smiled.

'Aw that's so sweet of you Ryou helping an old idiot like me out. Of course I would study with you.' Keidra then looked at the clock on the wall.

'Crap! We're late! Why didn't you say anything?' she said grabbing her pile of books that Ryou had arranged earlier. Ryou also gave her a you're-kidding-me-right look.

'Sorry we're late Sir!' Keidra said opening the door to the maths room quickly Ryou following behind her. 'Ryou was just showing me around and we lost track of time. It's all my fault!' the white haired boy just nodded with everything the girl said.

'I suppose I'll let it slide this time but you better not be late next time. Ryou take a seat.' He nodded and walked down the aisle between the desks. Keidra saw Demi, the girl she had decided she didn't like, tried to get Ryou's attention and patted the free seat next to her, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

Ryou ignored her completely and sat down as far away from her as possible. Keidra bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at the girl's expression.

'Now we need a good seat for you today so someone and show you where we're up to for today. Any takers?' No hands went in the air except one and the very back which Keidra saw was Lyra's.

She waved it frantically back and forth trying to get the teacher's attention. He seemed to ignore Lyra's raised hand before sighing. 'Looks like I'll just have to place you next to Demi. You don't mind do you Demi?' he said while Lyra yelled out 'WHAT?'

Demi put on a sweet smile. 'Of course not Sir.'

Keidra tried her best to smile politely as she placed her books down next to the blonde girl. They sat in silence until Demi leaned over towards Keidra.

'What's your relationship with Ryou?' she whispered.

'Umm… friends?' Keidra said unsure how to answer.

'Good. Keep it that way. As far as I'm concerned he's mine so stay away from him. Okay?' she smiled kindly before returning to her work.

'What ever,' Keidra murmured.

'OH MAN! I can't believe you got stuck next to Demi!' Lyra laughed from the branch above her. They were sitting in one of the trees out in the school front entrance. It was only her, Lyra and Ryou. The others had gone off doing their own thing.

'I know. She's a total bitch. I was right about her from the start. Oh by the way Ryou,' Keidra swung herself down so she was upside down next to Ryou, who was sitting beneath the two girls reading, holding her skirt so it wouldn't flip up 'I think she likes you.' Keidra whispered and heard Lyra laugh from above her loudly whilst Ryou blushed but looked annoyed.

'Everyone knows that Keidra. She's had her sights set on poor, poor Ryou for about a month now but Ryou just keeps on ignoring her which just makes her more determined. Needless to say he doesn't like it.'

'You can say that again.' Ryou muttered form his book.

'I don't see why don't you just date her for about a week then dump her. It would get her off your back and there would only be minimal suffering,' Lyra shrugged.

'Because! I can't do that no matter how much I don't like her.'

'You're too soft Ryou,' Keidra stated pulling herself back up onto her branch.

'What have you got next?' Lyra asked the black haired girl. Keidra pulled out her timetable from her skirt pocket.

'Double Dance at the academy.'

'Fail. I have Advanced Engrish with Miss Ross again,' Lyra pretended to shudder and the two girls burst out laughing.

'You two are going to be the best of friends. I can see it.' Ryou sighed.

**A/N**

**I'm SO SORRY about my absence but I've been working non-stop and haven't really been in the mood to write but here it is done and dusted number nine!**

**driven: This update took forever. I updated twice before you did. That's a big thing for me!**

**Robina: -.- Shud up!**

**Reviews are awesome like the reviewer :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Not much to say really just thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad to see so much positive feedback :D **

**I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but Almira and Keidra are my creations and shall remain so forever more.**

'So, you remembered something that day when Ryou was walking me to school?' Keidra asked. She was sitting on the couch knees pulled up to her chest a cup of juice was between her hands, which rested on top of her knees.

Almira nodded sighing and leant back on the couch. It had been five days since she had had the memory flash but was only just telling Keidra now. The girl had not bugged the spirit over the regained memory and had just waited for her to tell her when she was ready.

'Well I have no idea what to make of it,' she took a sip of her drink, 'but you obviously had a lover back in Egypt.' Keidra winked at Almira who laughed darkly.

'Which also means they're dead now and I don't even remember their name.' Keidra looked into her cup as if expecting to find the answers there.

'Well on the plus side since coming here to Japan you've been remembering more things. That has to be good right?' she said smiling at her yami, trying to take a positive turn on the conversation.

'But every time I seem to remember something important it feels as if my head is going to explode,' Almira stood up stretching. Though Almira could alter her clothes to whatever she pleased she found it easier to just mirror what ever her hikari was wearing. Long green and black striped socks with a green singlet and polka dot shorts, which meant that Keidra was still in her pyjamas.

The two talked for a little longer about the possible memory before there were loud bashing noises against the door. Keidra took a quick glance at the clock. 2:00pm. She hadn't been expecting anyone…

'Keidra! Open up! I need your help or I'm going to be killed!' A loud voice yelled from behind the door whilst banging on it. Keidra recognised the voice and quickly opened the door.

'Oh thank god this is the right room. It would've been extremely awkward if I got it wrong again,' Lyra said walking in a folder under one arm.

'Again?' Keidra cocked an eyebrow at the brown haired girl.

'Heh. Yeah you might want to be nice to number 7 for a while,' Lyra scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

'Ah-huh and what's this about you going to be killed?' Keidra picked up her cup from the coffee table and walked over to the small kitchen tipping the rest of the contents down the sink.

'Oh! Yeah I need you help. You see this assignment is due tomorrow and I can't understand any of it and Mr H is going to kill me if I don't hand in another one.' Lyra flopped down on the couch dumping the folder on the ground. Keidra sighed and picked up the folder pulling out the sheet.

'You've done nothing…' she said looking at the blank sheet.

'Hey! I tried. It's not my fault maths makes absolutely no sense,' Lyra said defending herself. 'Also are those your pyjamas?'

Keidra looked down at her attire and blushed. 'Shut up! I'm not getting out of them if I don't have too.'

Lyra laughed and rolled her eyes while Keidra pulled out multiple sheets of paper from the folder and placing them on the coffee table. She went to her room getting a few pencils and erasers from her desk and bringing them out handing one to Lyra who was now lying upside down on the couch.

'Do you want anything to eat? Drink?' Keidra asked out of politeness.

'Nah. I've already checked the fridge; you've got nothing in there to eat. You should really stock up if I'm going to be coming over like this.' Keidra looked at her new friend curiously. All her school friends back home in Canada had taken weeks to come over and ages after that to feel comfortable as if it was their own home even then not really doing anything remotely close to what Lyra was doing.

_Maybe it's just because there's no adult around_, Keidra thought closing her eyes and sighing. She opened them again to see that Lyra was no longer on the couch.

'Lyra?' she called out to the tiny apartment. She heard the floorboards in her room creak and made her way there.

Lyra was there, looking at a picture of Keidra and her school friends laughing and smiling at the camera. Next to it was a picture of her family taken just before she had left. She still called home almost every night telling them of all the things that were happening over in Japan. She hadn't felt home sick and didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Did it mean that she didn't miss her family? Didn't want to be with them all that bad? Of course she missed them but she felt as comfortable after a week in Japan than 16 years in Canada.

Lyra looked up when she noticed Keidra enter the room. 'She's adorable,' she cooed pointing the Lily smiling from her sister's arms. 'I've always wanted a little sister.'

'Yeah well she's got a temper to boot,' Keidra laughed leaning against the doorway crossing her arms over her chest. Lyra started opening the draws of the dresser and side table sometimes pulling out random objects and looking at them more closely.

When she was done inspecting the drawers Lyra sat down on the unmade bed and felt something beneath her. Pulling it out she discovered it was a large sketchpad.

'NO!' Keidra yelled diving towards Lyra grabbing the pad out of her hands and landing on the bed. 'Mine,' she said clutching it to her chest a protective expression on her face.

'Oh come on Keidra let me have a look.' The black haired girl shook her head madly pulling it closer to her body. 'Just a peek?' Again, she shook her head. Lyra shrugged her shoulders leaning back. 'Fine. It's not like I wanted to even look anyway…' Keidra's hold relaxed on the pad and that was when Lyra made her move.

'Give it to me!' she yelled jumping on the other girl tugging the book out of her grip.

'Lyra!' Keidra whined squirming beneath the girls weight trying to reach the book. Lyra was now lying across Keidra's stomach the book open in front of her. Flicking through the pages. A picture of Lily, her friend Courtney, a bird she saw from her window one day Keidra started kicking as the drawings led up to more recent additions. She swore, not for the first time, at being as small as she was. She stopped struggling and started pinching Lyra on the side.  
'Ow! Ow! Okay I'll get off. I'll get off.' Lyra rolled off the other girl still taking the drawings with her. Keidra jumped grabbing the book and then shoving it under her mattress.

'Out!' she pointed to the door. 'Out of my room. You have an assignment to do!' Lyra laughed smugly.

'Oh Keidra. Don't think I didn't see that last picture you drew.' She winked and Keidra blushed deeply and aimed a kick at her, which she neatly dodged.

'Done!' Keidra said happily putting down the pencil and leant back stretching.

'Uhhhh…' Lyra moaned. It looked like her brain had been fried. This was probably, Keidra assumed, the longest she had gone sitting still working on something. Lyra always seemed to be full of energy, never sitting still. Keidra could sit for hours doing one thing whether it be homework, drawing or just watching T.V.

Keidra got up pulling a two-minute noodle out of one of the cupboards heating up some water and adding it to it. She set the bowl down in front of Lyra whose nose immediately started twitching. Keidra smirked as her friend picked up the fork, she didn't own chopstick cause she didn't know how to use them, and started shovelling the food into her mouth making loud sucking noises.

'Noooooodles…' she sighed happily sucking up another mouthful. Keidra sat back on the couch putting on leg underneath her. She looked at the clock and groaned. It had taken almost four hours to do an assignment that should've only taken half an hour.

Lyra seemed oblivious to the world as she ate. A thought suddenly struck Keidra making her stomach writher in guilt. She hadn't even spared a thought to Almira the whole time. Her yami was going through an important stage in her memory and Keidra was more worried about Lyra's maths.

Since coming to Japan Keidra hadn't spent nearly as much time with Almira as she had back in Canada. The spirit would never say anything, as she was more concerned about Keidra's happiness than her own and she knew how much fun the teenager was having.

_**Do not fret little one. **_Almira's voice sounded in the teenager's head. _**I am quite comfortable to wait a little bit for you. Your life does not revolve around me and I understand that.**_

_But I _want _to help you. I'm just as curious as you about your life 3000 years ago. _Keidra sat herself down on the couch behind Lyra, when the spirit didn't respond, sighing. Sometimes Almira was the most difficult person to talk to and others the easiest.

There was a loud slurping noise as Lyra finished her noodles putting the bowl down loudly. 'What's the time Keidra?' she asked putting all her papers together.

The girl glanced at the clock, '6:15pm.'

'Shit! Listen I gotta go. My dad's going to kill me for being out this late. Thanks for all your help. You're the bestest friend anyone could have!' Lyra said quickly backing out the door. 'See you tomorrow!' she shut the door and Keidra could hear the girl's receding footsteps disappear.

'….Bye?' Keidra said to the closed door. She picked up the empty bowl and put it in the sink. It was quite in her little apartment with Lyra gone the only noises coming from the rustling of the green leaves form the large tree outside. The tree itself was quite large it's braches reaching almost to her window.

Keidra unlocked the latch on the window and tried pushing it open. The old wood groaned in protest but gradually came unstuck sliding open with only slight difficulty.

Cool spring air rushed into the stuffy roof making Keidra shiver. She went over to the phone sitting on the ugly cream linen kitchen bench and punched in her parent's number and held the phone to her ear as she waited for them to pick up.

Almira emerged from the anklet looking at her hikari wearily. So much had happened in one week it seemed almost unbelievable. Keidra started talking into the receiver a smile immediately appearing on her face. _I wonder if I had a good relationship with my parent? _Almira thought to herself walking over to the open window looking out.

Almira glanced back at the young teen who had moved to the couch and was playing with a bit of her hair as she talked eagerly to her parents. _She's so small, _Almira thought. Though they looked alike Almira was still bigger than Keidra, her arms and legs, though still thin, were a lot more muscled. Keidra's legs used to be like twigs, Almira remembered fondly. Then when she started dancing more frequently they became stronger and more defined.

Almira looked down at her own legs. They were muscled as if they had had years of use. Almira always appeared as an 18 year old her so her and Keidra had assumed that that had been the age she had met her untimely death.

The spirit put her head in her hands making an angry noise that earned a questioning look from Keidra, which Almira waved off.

_All that life, wasted. I didn't even get to live. _She looked out the window gain resting her head on the window sill wishing she could feel the breeze blow against her face or lift her hair up.

From Keidra's window you could see a partial amount of the street that was lit up by a lone streetlight. There Almira saw _something. _It appeared to look like a cloud of black smoke but it didn't rise or get blown by the breeze. She squinted trying to make out the image better but it was gone.

Almira felt something tickle her mind. The same feeling she had when she thought she was about to gain another memory. She stood up straight walked towards the door.

'Hang on a sec, mom,' Keidra placed the phone again her chest. 'Where you going 'Mira?'

'I will be back soon. Do not worry,' she smiled quickly before disappearing through the wall about one of the only ups about being a spirit. She went down the flight of stairs into the reception area, which was dark, and outside.

She looked left and right trying to see the black cloud of smoke. She went over to the streetlight which could be seen from the window. There was no sign of it or anything that could look like it.

'It was probably just a trick of the light or something,' Almira muttered to herself feeling extremely stupid. She turned to go back to the apartment but something on the light post caught her eye. She moved silently closer seeing what look like a black smudge at first but upon close inspection revealed it was actually a handprint in what appeared to be some type of black powder.

_Strange, _Almira reached out to touch the print knowing full well she wouldn't be able to. Her hand hovered over it before her fingers moved forward to touch it and jumped back when she felt coldness.

_No way, _she though stunned. Testing it again she touched the print and felt the coolness against her hand. _But I should not be able to feel anything. I am a spirit. Is it this print? _Suddenly Almira felt another presence in her mind.

**You cannot protect her forever… **It whispered echoing inside her head. Almira immediately turned running back up to Keidra's apartment.

The girl looked up confused one ear still on the phone as Almira ran in looking around for some threat that would threaten her hikari.

'Are you okay?' Keidra mouthed to the spirit.

'Yes. Fine,' Almira went back to the window but couldn't ignore the soft voice laughing in her head.

**A/N**

**Oooohh! What's going to happen? Haha you'll have to wait and see ^_^**

Please review! Reviews make me happy :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**I'm sooooo sorry guys! T^T You know how you get writers block on one chapter? Well this was this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems choppy but I kept hacking at this over two weeks so bear with me :) It's almost 4000 words to try and make up for my absence. So read on!**

Keidra and Lyra walked down the school hall side by side. Lyra had one ear bud in her ear which was blasting some sort of Japanese music from it which Keidra had no hope of understanding.

'Ugh.' Lyra said making a gagging sound. They had made their way through the maze of students, some younger some older, to their lockers but their was and unexpected problem standing in front of Keidra's locker.

'Just tell her to move her skanky butt,' Lyra said still listening to her music. Keidra looked back to her locker where Demi and a black haired boy were passionately making out blocking her from getting to it.

'I can't say that!' Keidra protested but she needed her books and looked back to the lip locked couple. 'Can't you make them move?'

'What? Do your own dirty work!'

Keidra looked up at her recently made friend tapping her index fingers together, 'Pleeeeease.' Lyra looked at her pleading friend and sighed, annoyed.

'Fine. Only this once though, you're too polite you know that?'

By now the couple had attracted quite a crowd of onlookers some making whooping noises other giving looks of disgust like Keidra and Lyra were. Lyra tapped Demi on the shoulder trying to gain her attention. The blonde paid her no attention only taking one hand that was wrapped around the black haired boy's neck and giving Lyra the finger.

Lyra scowled at the gesture and Keidra watched as she grabbed it and bent it back slightly.

'Ow! You stupid bitch!' Demi hissed breaking off from the kiss. The boy looked at Lyra but made no move to help his girlfriend. Since he turned his head Keidra could make out his features more clearly.

His black hair was spiked and held back by a red and black bandanna with a few bangs hanging free. His eyes were a bright green and a single die hung from his left ear. He wore the typical Domino High uniform but underneath Keidra could tell that he was well built.

'Could you please move,' Lyra asked sweetly, 'and take your toy boy and yourself somewhere else? My friend would like to get to her locker.' She let go of Demi's finger, which she promptly took back, holding to chest.

'Why you little,' the blonde drew back her hand about to slap the other girl.

'What's going on here?' A whiney voice rang out from behind Keidra. She turned to see a balding, stout man standing there, arms crossed over his chest. His brown hair was greatly dominated by grey and his chin wobbled every time he spoke.

'Why are you all here?' He looked around suspiciously at the large group of students that had gathered, most had already snuck off not wanting to be around the principal's renowned wrath.

Demi lowered her hand pretending to dust off some dirt that wasn't there on her skirt. She gave Lyra a glare that meant 'this isn't over' and slapped a smile on her face before looking at the principal.

'It's nothing daddy,' Demi said sweetly, 'Lyra was just showing me some cool trick and I guess everyone else got interested.' Principal Saint huffed and looked at Lyra who was still shooting daggers at Demi.

'Is this true Miss Summers?' Lyra turned her head slowly to face him.

'Yeah. Sure.'

'I see. Well hurry off now. Class is about to start,' and with that he left scuffing his pudgy feet as he walked. _He didn't really try and investigate the matter. _Keidra watched until he turned around the corner of the hall then faced back to the two girls who were staring at each other anger and hatred in their eyes. Keidra had never seen someone who hated another person so much.

'Come on Lyra,' Keidra said pulling on her hand gently, 'I don't really need my books.' It was Wednesday which meant that Keidra had Ancient History first and so far in those lessons she hadn't needed her books at all they just sat and listened to the teacher. Most of the other students had given up bringing theirs to the class.

Lyra didn't move at first but with another tug from Keidra she started to move. Keidra noticed the black haired boy was pulling on Demi's hand also and was whispering something into her ear.

'Bastard.'

'Slut,' the two girls hissed at each other.

'What did you call me!' they both yelled and leaped for each other.

'Let me go Duke!' Demi yelled at the black haired boy who just kept his grip around her wrist. Keidra tried to hold Lyra back but the other girl was significantly stronger and easily escaped her grasp, leaping towards the other girl.

Suddenly a familiar flash of white hair grabbed the brown haired girl pinning both her arms to her sides. She struggled, trying to free her arms, until finally giving up and just stood motionless her head hanging. Ryou moved Lyra so that she was behind him and he took a protective stance in front of the two girls.

'Not so cocky now that it's even are you?' Ryou said smugly but also slightly threatening. Keidra looked at the back of white haired boy's head surprised. It was so unlike Ryou to sound threatening, he was usually shy and kind.

Demi looked at the group of three friends, considering her options, before turning and leaving, Duke following close behind.

'This isn't over. You'll get yours.' Keidra poked her tongue at Demi before moving to Lyra's side and placing an arm around her shoulders.

'Just forget about her. She's not worth your time,' Keidra said trying to coax her friend out of her miserable state. Lyra raised her head slightly; her hair had fallen in her face concealing it.

'Someone, one day, is going to punch that girl in the face. Hard,' she murmured clenching her hands into fists. Keidra looked up at Ryou who was watching the two girls silently. Keidra noticed that he must have been having a bad hair day or something as his hair was all raised up and sticking out…

Thief/Ryou's POV

_I'm late! I'm late! _Ryou thought as he rushed along the streets toward Domino High the city was already coming to life as he passed people out and about doing their morning activities.

He stood jogging on one side of the street waiting for the light to turn green so he could cross. When it did he took after running a fast as he could. He knew people were watching him, giving him funny looks and this made him a bit embarrassed but he tried to not let it bother him.

He could see the school now and bent over to catch his breath his pale skin a bright red. He stood panting for a while before straightening up and pulled at his blue uniform adjusting it back to where it should sit on his lean body.

'_I still don't see why you should go to this infernal place. It's a waste of time if you ask me. I should be out there looking for the Millennium Items.' _A familiar voice said in his head. Ryou could feel the coolness of his Millennium Item beneath his shirt as it pressed against his chest. He despised the golden item, as it was the source from which the taunting spirit came from and resided but he couldn't get rid of it. Every time he tried Thief would just take control of his arms or something and stop him.

Ignoring the comment he pressed on towards the school passing groups of people who chatted amongst themselves waiting for the first lessons to start. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey had all gone to some duel monsters related thing, which didn't interest Ryou. He kept an eye out for Lyra within the crowd knowing the Keidra wouldn't be far from the other girl.

_Find one find the other. _He smirked to himself. It had amazed him how fast those two had clicked. They were the same yet had their own differences. Lyra would jump into something and think about the consequences later where as Keidra seemed to plan everything out before doing it wary of what might happen. Ryou couldn't help but smile when he was around the girls, they always had something funny to say or some joke to tell, Lyra's usually dirtier than Keidra's.

Ryou rounded the corner coming to a mostly empty hall, which was quite strange at a school this big. He saw the group of four people, which he immediately noticed, as Lyra, Keidra, Demi and her latest boyfriend, Duke. Lyra and Demi looked like they were arguing about something while Keidra and Duke watched ready to jump in if needed. Keidra grabbed her friend's hand giving a pull and Lyra started to move but stopped.

'What did you call me?' the two girls yelled at each other. The two onlookers quickly grabbed hold of one of the girls each trying to stop them from attacking each other. Ryou was standing at the end of the hall so the two girls had their back to him. Demi hadn't noticed him but Duke certainly had and made some sort of gesture for him to come help.

'_My time to be the hero,' _Thief said taking control of his hiraki's body. Ryou hated the feeling when he took over it made him feel weak and useless. He hated it even more when it happened around his friends and he certainly didn't trust the Thief King around his two best girl friends but he couldn't do anything to stop him.

'This is more like it,' Bakura said clenching and unclenching his fists. Helping the two girls was something he didn't want to do but his little host was to weak minded to do it himself, plus he needed the trust he may or may not gain from this little escapade. More trust more energy he would gain from them when he killed them.

'Let me go Duke!' the blonde haired one screeched. The black haired one, whom Ryou called Duke, kept his grasp on the girl firmly but Lyra managed to pull her hand free of her friends.

_Here we go. _Thief rushed forward grabbing Lyra and pulling her behind him, something his weakling host wouldn't have done. Thief watched smugly as Demi paled at the sight of him which made him feel like his old self where people would fear him, not like Ryou who was kind to everyone and no-one was scared of him.

'Not so cocky now that it's even are you?' He said taking in the blonde's face. She looked at them and turned to leave, winking before she did.

_Ugh. Never in a thousand millennia. _He thought disgusted. Turning, he watched the two girls quietly as the smaller one tried to get Lyra out of her shell she had sealed herself into.

'Someone, one day, is going to punch that girl in the face. Hard,' she murmured. Bakura smirked at the comment as Keidra turned her head towards him and looked at him almost analysing him with her green eyes. They stood staring at each other before Keidra looked away a blush appearing on her face.

She looked up again but this time her brow crinkled in an almost annoyed expression as she looked at something beside him.

'Shut up.' She growled.

'I didn't say anything?' he said, confused.

'Oh! No not you, ummm I mean, I'll take Lyra to her class to make sure she actually goes. You go to history,' she said back peddling. She turned and took hold of Lyra's hand pulling her along she resisted at first but finally submitted and went along with her.

'History eh? Suppose I'll go.' Thief said walking down the familiar hall to his classroom.

He knocked and opened the door. 'Sorry I'm late,' he bowed, 'I was helping Mr Saint.' Lying came easily to him and the words came smoothly from his lips.

'That's quite all-right Mr Bakura. Take a seat.' He sat down in one of the back desks prepared to not pay attention the whole lesson. He could let his hiraki take back control but he didn't feel like going back into his millennium item either.

'As I was saying. A good friend of mine from the new Ancient Egypt exhibit let me borrow this copy of scroll that was found in a pharaoh's tomb.' Thief turned his head towards the front of the room at the mention of a pharaoh. 'It's all in hieroglyphics of course so no-one here will be able to understand it but you may look at it.' He handed it to the student at the front of the class who looked at it quickly then passed it on.

'The Ancient Egyptian's believed greatly in the use of magic….' Thief tuned out the teacher's babble already knowing it all even if he didn't remember all his own past. He watched the little scroll get closer to him until finally it was passed to him he opened it and flicked through the pages not really interested and was about to pass it back when his eyes caught a certain little paragraph. He stopped and started reading, the hieroglyphs making perfect sense to his hiraki's foreign eyes.

_Murder; mankind's greatest sin._

_Those who commit these crimes,_

_Are said to obtain the last energies of the dying soul._

_When ones close to you feel betrayal you gain the trust they had in you,_

_One kill of a trusted one may be enough to fill the item with its maximum energy._

_The items want energy and will provide one most wanted wish to the holder,_

_When it gains full power they must return to the great land and find the tablet of a thousand years for their wish to be granted by the item. _

_But the seven items are one so when one gains…-_

'Gains? Gains what?' The rest of the text hadn't been written maybe because the original had worn away or became unreadable but this annoyed the spirit to no avail.

'That's enough Mr Bakura. Please pass it back to the front now,' Bakura looked up at the teacher who had turned his back to the class and was writing something on the board. The girl in front of him turned around to get the little book off him. Reluctantly he handed it back already plotting ways to steal it back from the teacher after class.

He lazily looked at the clock. He had come to class ten minutes late so there was still and hour left of class. He turned his head to look out the window and rested his cheek on his fist ready to waste the whole lesson. He could give the body back to his hiraki for the hour but it was too much bother if he just had to regain control after class to steal the little book.

_Trust eh? Well I've already got two perfect candidates for that… _

'Sorry I'm late sir. I was umm helping out a teacher,' a small voice said. Bakura turned his head slightly as the small girl sat down in the empty seat beside him.

They sat in silence for a small while until he ripped out a blank piece of paper from his notebook quickly scribbled _'did you get her to class?' _and passing it to Keidra.

She wrote her reply just as quickly in small neat writing. '_No. I forged a note for her saying that she had to go home for a dentist appointment.' _Bakura nodded his head slowly. He'd known from some of Ryou's experiences that the girl wouldn't go back to class after a confliction with the Demi girl.

'_How are you? You seemed a little shocked about the whole thing. Never seen a scuffle before?' _She looked at him who was smirking at her before replying.

'_I'm fine. And no I've seen one, just never been a part of one.' _She sneaked another look at him again before writing something else.

'_What about you? You seem different today, and I'm not just talking about your bad hair day.' _Bakura stiffened quickly deciding to change the subject. This girl wasn't as unobservant as he had first imagined.

'_Me. I'm absolutely fine.' _Keidra made a soft noise in her throat obviously not believing him. '_Don't trust me?' _

'_Haha. Maybe.' _ He read her last note and realised he needed to spend more time with this girl to gain her trust. The page had been filled up with their little notes and conversations. He flipped the page over and wrote something on the back. He slid the page towards her seeing her face immediately turn red a smile also appearing that seemed to light up her whole face. Thief couldn't help it and much to his disdain found himself smiling like an idiot too. She wrote her response and went to pass it back.

'What's this? Passing notes in class?' The paper was ripped from underneath her hand and the teacher held it up. 'Shall I read it out to the whole class hmmm?'

Thief spared a side-glance at Keidra who was now sitting rigid in her seat face turning even redder, as if that was possible.

'Go ahead sir,' he said calmly not at all worried.

'R-Ryou!' Keidra squeaked.

'I will then. And consider the pair of you in detention next week.' He held the paper closer to his face so he could make it out. ''What is the answer to 8a?'' The teacher looked at the pair of them, Keidra who had a look of disbelief on her face and Bakura who was looking as cool as ever.

'Humph. Well if you were paying attention instead of passing these silly little notes you would know.'

'Yes sir. It won't happen again.' Bakura said easily and Keidra nodded vigorously. The teacher scrunched up the paper chucking it in the bin before going back to the front of the class. At that moment the bell rang and the whole class rushed out not listening to the latest homework. Keidra stood up gathering her books and Bakura followed suit.

'So? How about it?' He asked. 'I never got to see your answer.' Keidra turned round to face him, looking up because of the height difference.

'I'd love to.' Immediately her face flushed red again and she grinned before turning and heading off towards what ever her next class was. Art if he recalled correctly, not that he cared of course.

Thief realised he was still smiling like and idiot and quickly replaced it with the smug expression he usually wore.

_That girl's going to be the death of me I swear. _He looked around for the teacher. _ I didn't even get that book!_

Almira's POV

The old spirit watched the two young teens pass notes back and forth, peeking at each as it was written. Keidra was so involved in passing notes she never noticed the spirit hovering above her. Almira had watched curiously when Lyra and the Demi girl had argued interested, but also poised to take control of her hiraki's body if something happened. Thankfully the white haired boy Keidra had deemed as 'cute' appeared and helped settle the argument.

Almira had followed Keidra as she took her friend to the next class she had. She watched as Keidra wrote her a note to go home then followed her to her next class.

_All I do is watch and follow, _Almira thought sadly. _Not much to my second life is there? _She watched as the teacher came forward and took the recent note that Almira had not seen from beneath Keidra's hands.

**You cannot protect her forever. **Almira immediately snapped into a sitting position looking for the source of the voice.

_Where is it? _She got up and walked over to the window. The voice from the previous night had scared Almira and caused to stick closer to Keidra more than usual, which annoyed the girl to no amends. She didn't want to worry her not entirely convinced that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her.

The playground was just outside the classroom window and Almira could just make out something on one of the swings. It looked like a black ball of smoke.

_Just like that night! _Almira quickly passed through the wall making her way to the swing. It moved slightly in the breeze but other than that it showed no obvious signs of a big black cloud sitting on it.

The ball would've been about the size of someone's head and seemed to be constantly moving in its little sphere, the edges blurred by the movement.

Almira stopped a few feet away from it and just watched it. It just sat there but Almira could swear she heard humming coming from it.

'What are you?' Almira whispered, wary of the sphere. A childish giggle erupted from it and the smoke started shifting until it formed the shape of a small child, a girl Almira assumed from the voice.

'Don't you remember me?' the girl moved towards Almira who took a step back. The child raised a shadowy arm and long smoky ropes emerged wrapping themselves around Almira's frame.

Almira tried fighting against them and started to panic a little when she couldn't get free. She was a spirit wasn't she? She should be able to pass through things; nothing should be able to confine her. Almira tried taking a step but fell over.

The girl walked towards her humming the tune more loudly.

'That song…' Almira whispered. The familiarity of is was amazing. It was killing that she couldn't remember.

The child knelt down beside the spirit it's black form making Almira scared causing her to tug against her restraints. 'I don't care if you don't remember me. You tell nothing but lies. I'm just here to say that I'm not the only one after that girl you protect. Another spirit wants her. Tonight you might want to keep and eye on her.'

'What? What has she got to do with this?' Almira struggled against the ropes again trying to break free. She felt her hand come arm come free of one of the looser ropes and she swung out against the smoke. The child didn't even flinch as the arms passed through her but Almira almost screamed out as her arms passed through.

Pain.

Agony.

Betrayal.

Distress.

Sorrow.

Rage.

Many more horrible emotions even Almira had no words to describe played in her mind.

'You shouldn't of touched me. It's not very wise to submit your self to my memories.' The girl said no pity in her voice. 'I will talk to you again when I have a need for you.' The shadowy ropes vanished and the girl started walking away humming the same tune.

**A/N**

**GAH! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Lots of plot sorta in this one so sorry if it doesn't make that much sense or doesn't flow right T^T **

**Driven: Took your sweet freaking time.**

**Robina: SHUT UP! My readers understand. –turns to you- You do right T^T**

**Driven: Enough with the tears. **

**Review guys tell me how choppy and crappy it was :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Right, not saying much just read :)**

Keidra's POV

'Almira?' Keidra kicked the door shut behind her and threw her keys and school bag down onto the table. 'Are you here?' Keidra walked over to the kitchen area opening a cupboard pulling out a box of biscuits opening them. Putting a handful into her mouth she walked down the short hall to her room looking at the clock as she passed. 3:45pm. She had three hours to get ready before Ryou came back over to pick her up.

'Where are you Mira? You're never usually gone this long…' Keidra sighed flopping down onto the bed shoving another handful of biscuits into her mouth. 'What am I going to wear?' She mused chewing on her bottom lip. She sat up putting her box of food on the dressing table and walking over to her wardrobe. She wasn't able to bring very many clothes over from Canada but had still managed to fill the whole wardrobe.

She pulled out a purple top and a black skirt, looked at them, before throwing them onto her bed. She picked another outfit and threw that onto the bed also. She was about to get another outfit when she heard the front door slam shut.

'Mira?' she yelled turning around and walking to her door before freezing. Mira was a spirit and couldn't open doors plus her door locked when it was shut. She looked around her room for something that could be used as a weapon her eyes falling onto her red umbrella leaning against the side of the wardrobe.

She quickly ran over and grabbed it holding it in front of her. Hearing the footsteps coming down the short hall she readjusted her grip getting a better hold on the umbrella.

Keidra could see the person's shadow just outside her door and taking a deep breath jumped out swinging her 'weapon' wildly. She felt it make and looked up at her victim.

'Oh shit!' She gasped dropping the umbrella quickly.

'The hell Keidra?' Lyra yelled from where she had fallen onto the ground a hand held up to her nose that was now bleeding.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I though you were here to kill me or something! Hang on.' She moved past Lyra to the kitchen grabbing the box of tissues and dashing back to her friend. 'Here,' Lyra pulled out a handful and held them to her nose. Keidra then noticed the ear buds that were hanging from Lyra's pocket still blasting music loudly.

'If you didn't play your music so loudly we could've avoided this whole situation,' chuckled Keidra.

'I wasn't the one brandishing the umbrella like I was from the Stone Age or something!' The girls looked at each other and started laughed hysterically unable to stop.

'Can't. Breath!' Lyra panted between laughs one hand on her side the other still under her nose.

'Are you going out or something?' Lyra asked walking into Keidra's room, her bed piled high with clothes. She had a cloth full of ice on her nose, the bleeding had stopped but now it was swelling up slightly.

'Ummm… yeah actually.' Keidra muttered going slightly red.

'Who with? No wait let me guess!' Lyra sat herself down on the only clothes free space on the bed. 'Is it that ferrety kid from biology that's always hanging around you?'

'No!' Keidra said making a look of disgust and horror at that her friend would even suggest it.

Lyra laughed at Keidra's expression. 'I'm only kidding I think I know who it is anyway,' she wiggled both her eyebrows at her suggestively.

'Who then?'

'KEIDRA'S GOING ON A DATE WITH WITTLE BABY RYOU!' She yelled as loudly as she could.

'Shhh! It's not a date! We're just going out to dinner…' She said blushing deeper.

'Sound like a date to me,' Lyra said smiling brightly.

'Okay maybe it is- wait is it okay with you?' She said starting to worry slightly.

'Huh? Why wouldn't it be?'

'Well I know you and Ryou have been friends for a long time now and I thought that maybe, you know, and yeah….' Keidra said trailing off looking down at her hands. Lyra was silent before laughing loudly again.

'You mean- Me and Ryou? AHAHAHA!' She wiped a tear from her eye before continuing. 'Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm more into bad boys. Ryou is too shy, sweet yes, but I don't think he could stand someone as loud and annoying as me for too long. Speaking or bad boys have you see the guy that sits in front of me in Maths? Damn! I'd tap that…'

'Okay I get the idea. So are definitely okay with it?' Lyra stood up removing her ice from her nose putting it down. She walked over to Keidra placed both hands on her shoulders and with the most serious expression she could muster looked her in the eye and said, 'I grant you permission to go out with Ryou and do what ever happens after that.' She winked at Keidra.

'Okay! I get the idea!' She pushed Lyra's hands off her shoulders and walked back over to her wardrobe. 'Now the matter of clothing.'

'Do you know where he's taking you?' Lyra sat back down putting the ice back on her nose.

'Nope.'

'Okay… So you need something formal if he's taking you to a fancy restaurant but also something casual if you're just going to a diner or something.'

'This?' She pulled out a black dress.

'Hmmm… No. I was thinking more….' Lyra got up and walked to the wardrobe pulled out a pale green halter neck dress, 'this.' Keidra's father had brought that back for her on one of his business trip to Europe. She'd never worn it but had always kept it.

'That?'

'This. Now go try it on.' She pushed the dress into Keidra's hands and then towards the bathroom.

Keidra entered the bathroom and quickly changed out of her uniform and into the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see it actually didn't look that bad. The dress itself was made from a light flowing material, which fell to just above her knees. It wrapped around her chest in one direction but then fell loosely around the rest of her body. The pale green colour, she thought, made her eyes look even greener.

She stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of Lyra even doing a little spin, the dress flaring out nicely.

'Damn girl. Who knew you had it in you? We'll make Ryou bow down to your every command.' Keidra giggled the excitement of actually going on a date with Ryou finally getting to her. Lyra held up a pair of Romanian styled sandals for her to wear and Keidra looked down at the Millennium Anklet around her ankle before taking it off and putting it around her wrist. It was a bit big around hr wrist but it would be more comfortable having it there than having it pushed painfully into her leg.

'What is that thing anyway? You **always **have it on. Is it some sort of family heirloom?' Lyra said pulling Keidra's arm out to get a better look. 'It's very pretty. Is it real gold?'

'As far as I know it is and yeah I guess you could say it's been in the family for a long time.' Thinking of the anklet made Keidra's thoughts return to Almira.

_Seriously where the fudge could she be? Maybe I did something wrong and she's angry at me?_

'Awww poor little Keidra is getting nervous is she?' Lyra said interpreting her worry over Almira into worry over her date with Ryou.

'No I'm fine.' Lyra shrugged and starting playing with Keidra's hair.

'Now what to do with this lovely head of hair?' Lyra led her to the bathroom and made her stand in front of the mirror. Keidra just stood there letting the other girl do as she pleased.

'Maybe up? No. Down? No. In a bun? No. Maybe half up…' Lyra's hands combed through Keidra's hair gathering the sides back into a small ponytail but leaving almost all her hair down. 'There. Now your hair won't be in you face if he wants to lean in and kiss those lips.'

'L-Lyra!'

'I'm only playing around don't take everything I saw seriously most of the time I'm not even sure what I'm saying. Now a little bit of makeup. Where do you keep it?'

'Second drawer of my dresser.' Lyra left quickly and was back with a little tube of mascara and lip-gloss.

'Now stay still…there! Perfect!' There was a knocking from the front door and Keidra got up quickly to look at the clock.

'6:50! He's early!' Keidra said rushing to get her shoes and other things.

'Calm down. You're the girl so you're allowed to be late.'

'But-'

'Let me handle this.' Lyra walked out to the living room and Keidra in tow. She went to the door and opened it. Keidra stood back out of view behind the corner of the hall.

'You're early. So you can wait until I am satisfied with how she looks. Okay?' And with that she slammed the door in his face.

'Lyra!' Keidra squeaked, shocked.

'It's okay. He can wait.' Keidra nodded as Lyra dragged her back to the bathroom.

'Say, why did you come over in the first place?' She had obviously calmed down from her fight with Demi.

'Boredom,' she shrugged, 'and it's a good thing I did too. You would never of made yourself look as stunning as I have.'

'Done!' Lyra stepped back to get a better look of her masterpiece. Keidra blinked a couple of times. 'Less is best you know,' referring to the little amount of makeup that decorated Keidra's face. Lyra twirled her finger in the air gesturing for Keidra to spin, which she did.

'Simple yet sophisticated. I'm a genius I swear.'

'No need to be modest,' Keidra mumbled. 'Am I free to go now?'

'Yes, run along now children I'll be here waiting for you to get home.' Keidra sweat dropped knowing that when she returned home there wouldn't be a crumb of food in the house. She took a glimpse at the clock on the microwave. 7:13. He was meant to get her at seven. She quickly grabbed her purse and rushed to the door throwing it open and was about to apologise for being late but her voice got caught in her throat. Ryou was dressed in a simple white button up shirt and black tailored pants. He had obviously tried to tame his mass of white hair and now it looked very light and silky making Keidra want to reach out and run her fingers through it.

'Wow, Ryou. Who knew who polished up so well?' Lyra whistled from behind Keidra a light blush creeping across his face.

'Okay! I think that's enough of you for one night. Good bye!' Keidra pushed her friend back inside closing the door behind her leaving her and Ryou in the hall together.

He just looked at her mouth slightly open. Keidra shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 'What? Is there something on my face?' she said looking up at him smiling.

'N-no! You just look… beautiful,' he stammered. It was Keidra's turn to blush a deep red. _I hope we don't spend the whole night blushing at each other…_ she thought.

'Thanks. Lyra picked it. I think it's too green if you ask me-' Keidra said nervously.

'You look perfect,' _He's so sweet… _Keidra thought smiling up at him.

'So, where are we going?'

**A/N**

**Yes, yes I know it's not nearly long enough to make up for my absence but it was almost twice as long but I decided to split it, which means the next chapter is ¾ of the way done and is twice as long :D**

**Don't be afraid to point out and spelling/grammar mistakes because I know I do have them :) **

**Reviewers are cool, so cool ice cubes are jealous ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Ryou's POV

'You did WHAT?' The young teen yelled into seemingly thin air but to him that air was the form of the spirit that inhabited his millennium, item.

'I didn't know you could yell so loud,' Thief said a bored expression on his face. 'All I did was ask that Keidra girl on a date for you.' He crossed his arms over his chest.

'I know that, but why would you do that?' Ryou said falling onto his bed face down.

'Because you like her and I have a sneaking suspicion that she likes you also,' Ryou turned his head so he was looking at the former Thief King.

'S-she does?' Ryou blushed and a smiled appeared on his fear stricken face. 'But wait. You're not doing this out of the kindness of your dark heart. What's in it for you?'

'I'm hurt you think of me that way,' Ryou gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. 'I just want you to take the girl out and have a good night.' Ryou looked at him warily not trusting anything he said.

'A-huh and if I don't want to take her?'

'Then I will take her,' Thief said grinning wickedly.

'No way in this lifetime will that happen. I'm going to get changed,' Ryou picked up a white shirt and black pants he was going to wear.

Thief watched the boy leave the room a smug expression on his face once again. _This is too easy, _he thought, _make the two go on a couple of dates have them fall in love then kill the girl. The energy I get should be enough to build myself a decent body._

'Stop being so nervous,' Thief said as he floated along side Ryou.

'I can't help it. It's my first date after all and I didn't even organise it!' Ryou wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and kept walking. The streets were almost deserted in the part of town so he kept talking to the spirit out loud.

'Stop complaining. I'll take her myself if your going to act like this.' Ryou grumbled something Thief couldn't hear and kicked a rock that was in his path. As he climbed the concrete stairs to Keidra's apartment all the possible things that could go wrong flashed in Ryou's head.

Knocking on the door he heard voices and running footsteps. Suddenly the door flew open. Lyra stood in the doorway and looked at him from head to toe before nodding approvingly.

'You're early. So you can wait until I am satisfied with how she looks. Okay?' And with that she slammed the door in his face.

'Well that was pleasant,' Thief muttered.

'That's Lyra for you,' he said leaning against the wall across from Keidra's door.

'How long can it possibly take to-' the door opened quickly and Keidra stood there looking up at him mouth slightly agape. Her hair was silky and smooth worn down with the fringe pulled back and was wearing a pale green dress that complemented every feature, in his opinion, perfectly.

'Damn boy, you sure know how to pick them. Wouldn't have minded having one of those,' Thief said eyeing Keidra from head to toe. Ryou ignored him and Lyra appeared behind the smaller girl.

'Wow, Ryou. Who knew who polished up so well?' Lyra whistled and Ryou could feel the warmth spreading across his face.

'Okay! I think that's enough of you for one night. Good bye!' Keidra shoved Lyra back into the room, much to her protest, and slammed the door shut.

He looked at her, just looked.

Keidra moved from one foot to another. 'What? Is there something on my face?' she said looking up at Ryou smiling shyly.

'N-no! You just look… beautiful,' Ryou blurted out quickly shutting his mouth after realising what he had just said. Keidra turned bright red and tugged at the hem of her dress.

'Thanks. Lyra picked it. I think it's too green if you ask me-' she rambled still tugging at the hem.

'You look perfect,' _where was this all coming from? _Ryou thought, _I'm never this forward…_

She smiled again looking up at him, 'So, where are we going?'

_Crap. I knew I forgot something, _Ryou thought paling. 'Umm… well,' _Come on Ryou! Think!_

'You didn't plan that far ahead did you?' Keidra guessed catching on.

'Well…No, sorry,' he admitted letting his head fall forward in shame. Keidra just laughed and lead the way out of the building.

'Well we could go to the night market. Lyra always raving about how there's so much to do there,' she suggested as they walked down the street together.

'Okay.'

Keidra's POV

_Keidra! _A familiar voice called out. Keidra stopped in her tracks and looked around.

_**Mira?**_She called out with her mind squinting in the dark trying to see if the spirit was anywhere nearby.

'Is something wrong?' Ryou asked stopping a little ways ahead of his date.

_Keidra! Are you okay? You're not hurt in anyway are you? _Almira gushed appearing in front of the young girl looking over her body for any signs of a marking or bruise.

_**What? Mira I'm fine. What brought this on? **_Keidra gave her spirit a weird look and waited for her to calm down.

_I just- Well I could not find you so I got worried and- It's okay just my imagination going wild, _Mira gave her a quick smile and finally realised what Keidra was wearing. _Why with the nice clothes?_

'Keidra?' Ryou started walking back to her thinking something might be wrong.

_Ohhhhhhhh… I see. Well-ahem I'll leave you too it. _And with that Almira disappeared into her Millennium Item.

'Oh, sorry Ryou I was just thinking about something. Having a conversation with myself you could say,' Keidra said quickly taking a couple of steps to get back to Ryou. _**Wonder what was wrong with Mira? She seemed spooked or something… **_

'Are you okay? You seem distracted,' Ryou said looking down at her.

'Oh! Do I? Sorry I'll concentrate on us completely now,' Keidra tried to clear her head of any thoughts that didn't concern her and Ryou, shoving them into a box in the corner of her mind to go through later.

Ryou laughed quietly and Keidra looked at him, 'What's funny?'

'Your face, it got all scrunched up when you tried to concentrate,' he laughed again.

'You're so mean!' she teased shoving him slightly laughing herself.

'Look at this!' Keidra said dragging Ryou to the next stall. 'Oh and this!'

Keidra mind had gone into overload at all the interesting things to look at and try. The market place was like a mini carnival. There were plenty of stalls to buy things but there were also games to play and things to do.

The bright and coloured lights immediately turned Keidra to her childish side and she had a sneaking suspension they had affected Ryou in almost the same manner.

'Want to get something to eat?' Ryou said leaning in to Keidra and talking into her ear so she could hear him over the loud noises of the market.

'Okay!' Keidra yelled still buzzing with energy. Ryou hooked his arm with hers feeling more confident with Keidra and together they walked through the mass of people.

'Two corndogs please,' Ryou said to the vendor. The man passed out the two deep-fried sticks and Ryou paid. Keidra looked at the corndog mouth watering suddenly realising how hungry she actually was. She eagerly bit into the dog quickly chewing and swallowing.

'So good…' Ryou laughed at her expression and the content look she had.

'I'm just free entertainment for you aren't I?' Keidra said smiling up at him.

'You have no idea,' Ryou laughed again putting his free arm around her shoulders. Smiling to herself Keidra lent in to him letting his lean body press against her feeling the chill of the night air disappear. It was this moment that Keidra wanted to keep going on forever. It was bliss. _**The only thing that could make this better would be- haha don't be silly Keidra, **_she thought embarrassed once again.

'Oh! Can we go on that?' Keidra said straightening up from Ryou's side to get a better look at the Ferris wheel.

'Sure,' Ryou said grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him through the crowd, a reverse of what had been happening all night. They threw their eaten corndog sticks into a nearby trashcan and the pair stood eagerly in line for the ride and waited for a free carriage to come around.

The man opened the door for both of them and they climbed in sitting on the small bench in the middle. The ride jolted and off they went climbing higher and higher.

Keidra stood up and gazed out the carriage sides looking down at the market place below them. Keidra felt the carriage shift slightly and Ryou appeared beside her. She was momentarily worried that the combined weight of both of them would make the carriage flip or something but nothing happened and Ryou was standing besides her, also looking out.

'Those look like storm clouds to you?' Ryou said pointing into the sky where large black clouds were rolling towards them.

'Yeah but I love thunderstorms. I love playing in the rain,' Keidra said smiling, 'but my parents never let my outside to play in it unless I snuck out.'

'Why not?'

'In case I got sick or something. Which I usually did when I played in it,' Keidra said giggling at the memories of all the times she had gotten sick from the rain and the lectures that had followed. The carriage lurched forward again and Keidra could see the entrance of the ride again.

'Well I can't let your parents down and have you running around in the rain now can I?' Ryou teased and Keidra shoved him playfully.

'Ryou I'm a big girl now. I can run around in the rain if I want too.' The carriage stopped and they both got off.

'No, no what would your parents say if they found out?' he said smiling brightly down at Keidra. 'Look everyone else has the right idea,' he gestured to smaller crowd of people that were left trying to show her that everyone else had left due to the incoming storm clouds.

'They'd probably say something like 'Keidra! We told you not to go out and now you have a cold! We told you so!'' Keidra said making her voice deeper and putting her hands on her hips trying to impersonate her father. Ryou started laughing and Keidra tried to keep the stern look her father gave her but started laughing also.  
Keidra was first to recover, wiping the tears from her eyes, Ryou shortly after doing the same.

'Still I think that we should be heading back it is,' Ryou checked his watch quickly, 'almost ten.'

'Ten! That late?,' Keidra said shocked before pouting. 'I suppose you're right. Plus it's a school night…'

'Come on,' he grabbed her hand and Keidra could feel the butterflies in her stomach for the first time that night. The whole evening, in her opinion, had just felt like any other time she was with Ryou just without Lyra. It didn't feel like a date at all until they were walking back to her apartment together.

'You'll fall,' Ryou warned as Keidra climbed up on the familiar wall that lined the side of the footpath.

'I'm a dancer Ryou. I have the balance of a… of a… of something that has really good balance,' she finished lamely. 'I wonder if it's going to rain or just be big black threatening clouds?' Keidra said looking up at the sky. The clouds had blocked out the stars and occasional rumbling could be heard but Keidra wasn't sure if it was the clouds or just cars a further distance away. 'It'd be awesome if it di-Ah!' Keidra's foot tripped on an uneven brick getting caught. She fell sideways onto Ryou next to her.

'More like the balance of a baby elephant,' Ryou gasped, winded from the fall.

'Oh my gosh Ryou! I'm so sorry!' Keidra apologize quickly getting off him and helping him up. Ryou stood gasping trying to get his breath back and Keidra dusted the back of his shirt off. She looked at him and put a hand in front of her mouth trying to stifle her giggles.

'What's…so…funny?' Ryou said gasping between each word. Keidra placed another hand over her mouth trying to stop the giggles but failed and started laughing madly.

'You're face!' she laughed, 'you look like a fish out of water! Ahahahaha.' Ryou regained his breath completely and laughed along side the girl.

'You mean like this?' He pushed his cheeks together and opened and closed his mouth.

'Yes! Stop it! Ahaha!' Keidra gasping for breath.

'Now who looks like a fish?' Ryou said pointing at Keidra and laughing as well.

'We're both fish! Blub, blub!' They pair succumbed to another wave of laughter until Keidra could feel cool drops falling on her skin. 'It's raining!' She said excitedly. The soft drizzle quickly turned into pouring rain and the pair became instantly soaked.

'Come on we gotta get out of the rain.' Ryou said and Keidra looked at him smiling slyly.

'You have to catch me first!' She moved out of Ryou's range and ducked as he tried to grab her. 'You have to be faster than that!'

Ryou laughed at her childishness, 'It's cause you're so short you're hard to grab!'

'Gotta work with what I've got don't I?' She laughed running forward Ryou in close pursuit. The pair hadn't realised how far they had ran until the family shape of Keidra's building came into view. She stopped looking for somewhere else to go, not wanting to go home straight away. She felt two arms wrap around from behind her.

'Nooo!' She giggled squirming in Ryou's hold trying to get free.

'We have to get you home. You're going to have a cold for sure.' Ryou said picking her up and putting one arm under her legs holding her bridal style.

'I refuse!' she laughed punching him softly in the chest not hard enough to cause any pain though. Ryou walked the few meters it was to the entrance of the apartment building.

'I don't want to go home.' Keidra said pouting as Ryou put her down on her own two feet. A little awning protruding over the entrance provided little coverage from the rain and Keidra pushing the strands sticking to her face back. The rain had forced Ryou's hair down and Keidra noticed how long it was without its usual body.

She then realised how close they were on the little steps outside the entrance and the annoying butterflies returned to her stomach. Keidra was on the top one and Ryou was standing at the bottom making them equal in height.

'I had a lot of fun tonight,' Keidra said playing with her hands awkwardly not really sure what to say.

'Yeah me too,' they stood in silence for a few more seconds before Keidra turned to enter her building. 'Wait, Keidra.'

'Yeah?' Keidra turned back around and gasped having to take a step back; Ryou had gotten to the top of the steps and was standing behind her. _Wow he's really tall, _Keidra thought. He would've had to be a head taller than her; water was dripping into her eyes from her hair as she looked up at him.

'Ryou-' Keidra gasped as he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. At first Keidra was in shock but soon melted into the moment and started kissing him back. His lips were rough against hers and his hands slid around to her back pulling her closer…

Ryou pulled back from the kiss abruptly and took a step back. 'I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again I promise-'

She reached up and wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him down to her height. Keidra was a little shocked at this side of her self that was taking control but didn't mind if it meant one more kiss with Ryou. Putting their foreheads together she looked into his eyes full of lust. 'Promises are made to be broken Ryou,' she whispered and put her lips against his this time the opposite of before. Ryou responded almost immediately putting his arms around her waist pulling her up so she was on her toes to deepen the kiss. Keidra could taste the sweetness of the rain as they kissed and tried leaning in further to try and deepen the kiss further and Ryou, in compliance, pulled her against his body holding her off the ground.

To Keidra the kiss seemed to last a lifetime but couldn't of been more than half a minute when she was pulling back, breathless. She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears and he taste of Ryou still on her lips.

'I really like you,' Ryou whispered putting his forehead against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. Keidra could feel heart skipped a beat; she'd been waiting for those words for what seemed forever.

Keidra smiled brightly, happy was an understatement of what she felt at that moment. 'I really like you too Ryou,' she confessed causing Ryou to burst into a bright smile also. They stood in each other's embrace for a few more minutes.

'You should be getting inside now,' Ryou said but neither of them made an attempt to move. Keidra giggled but sneezed half way through.

'See you're getting a cold already,' Ryou moved in closer to wrap his arms around her encasing her in his warmth.

'No I'm not!' she sneezed again, making Ryou laugh.

'I think we have to get you inside where it's warm,' He reached around and turned the key that had been left in the door abandoned swinging the door open.

'No. I don't want too. I want to stay out here with you. I don't care if I get sick.'

'What do you mean 'get'. You're already sick dopey,' Ryou picked her up and moved her inside the building. 'You'll see me tomorrow anyway. Plus I think Lyra will want all the details.'

'Crap, forgot about her…Fine you win,' she pouted squirming out of his grasp and turned to go up the stairs but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back kissing her briefly on the lips. She flushed as he let go of her hand again.

'You know, you can be very confident when you want to Ryou,' Keidra noted.

'Is that a good thing or bad thing?' he asked.

'Good. Definitely good.' Keidra went up the stairs quickly leaving Ryou in his thoughts. When she go to her door she was about to put the key in when the door flung open and Lyra appeared.

'SPARE NO DETAILS!' she grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the apartment.

Ryou's POV

'What the hell was that?' Ryou exclaimed as he left the building looking at Thief.

'What was what?' The spirit asked innocently.

'You know what I mean. What did you do to me to make me act like that?'

'Nothing you idiotic boy. None of that was influenced by me in any way,' Ryou stopped walking and looked at the spirit trying to see if he was lying, not that he would know if he was.

'So, that was all me?' Ryou said in disbelief.

'Don't worry you weren't the only one that was in a state of shock. Who knew you were such the charmer eh boy?'

Ryou raised a hand to his lips, 'yeah who knew?'

**A/N**

**OMG! It's done! I think I spent two days on that ending and I think I changed it like 489572498723904982634 times and still not completely happy with it -.- it was my first lovey-dovey/kiss scene so yeah sorry if it sucks :|**

**Reviewers are cooler than ice cubes :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Hey, I'm alive don't panic ahaha. I've been super duper busy with assignments and I'm working every weekend so it seems the only time I get to write this is on my bus trip to and from school… D: Righto sorry guys here it is :)**

'Hello? Keidra? Lyra? You guys in there?' Lyra opened one eye from her spot on the couch quickly closing it again, blocking out the light. Someone knocked on the door again and Lyra pulled her blanket up over her head.

'Go away! No-one's home!' Lyra yelled at the door. She heard quick steps coming down the hall and Keidra appeared still pulling one shoe on.

'Lyra, get up!' she hissed. 'It's your own fault for staying up so late.'

'What are you? My mother?' Lyra scoffed rolling over.

'No but I can be just as bad. Now get up,' Keidra pulled her blankets off her exposing her to the cold morning air. She then walked over and opened the door where Ryou was standing with a smirk on his face.

'What're smiling about?' Keidra snapped at him and his smile immediately dropped. She stalked back down the hall to pack her school bag.

Ryou walked over to Lyra who was now sitting up. 'What did you DO?' he asked looking in the direction where a pissed off Keidra just went.

'Nothing! I swear. It's usually me who gets pissed off in the mornings,' Lyra said also shocked at Keidra's bad mood. 'I don't think I've ever seen her like this. She's always happy to some degree.'

'Something must've happened to annoy her this much,' Ryou put his bag down on the ground beside him.

'Don't look at me like that. She was bright and bubbly still from her date,' Lyra wiggled her eyebrows at Ryou who immediately turned red, 'with you before she went to bed. I don't think its cause she's tired either. We were only up till 12:30…'

'Only. Not everyone can go on four hours sleep a night and then just sleep it off on the weekend like you,' he reminded her. 'Maybe I should go talk to her?'

'Sure. You two are dating now and once she's chewed you out I'll swoop in and be the amazing best friend I am,' Lyra yawned.

'You're unbelievable. How are we even friends?' Ryou muttered, 'and we're not dating…I think.'

'What you say lover boy.'

Ryou made his way to the hall and down to where he could hear Keidra rummaging around in her room. He looked in and saw her bent over her bag, back facing him. He stood in the doorway not wanting to intrude into Keidra's room without her permission.

'Ryou?' she whispered the aggression from earlier still in her voice. She didn't turn to face him but kept looking down at her bag.

'Yeah. Is something the matter?' he asked still standing in the doorway. He saw her move a hand to her face.

'No,' he heard her growl.

'Sure, and Lyra's normal.'

'I HEARD THAT!' Ryou gave a small laugh and so did Keidra.

'Do you want to tell me about?' he asked walking over to her.

_~Earlier that night~_

_Keidra felt her consciousness slip away as she fell into sleep but instead of her world of dreams a familiar door greeted her. The sandy colour and strange engravings were there as usual as she pushed against it sliding it open easily despite its look of rigidness. _

'_Mira?' she yelled out and spied the spirit sitting on a low stone edging which lined the walls. The Millennium anklet's soul room would take the form of whatever Almira wanted which was typically a room with chairs and books._

'_I need to talk to you about something important,' Almira patted a space next to her gesturing for Keidra to sit down. Keidra moved towards her and took the uncomfortable seat beside her._

'_What is it?' she asked puzzled. Keidra almost never came into Mira's soul room. She felt it was an invasion of her privacy._

'_Now don't get angry just listen to me and you will see my point eventually,' the serious tone of her voice made Keidra worried._

'_Just tell me.' Almira looked Keidra in the eyes making sure the girl would understand she noticed though that something was off about her eyes. They looked to be a dark, almost black, brown, completely different form Keidra's natural green colour. _Must just be the light, _Almira thought and continued on with what she had to say._

'_I want you, us, to move back home. Back to Canada,' Almira waited for the message to sink in and prepared herself for the outburst. Keidra looked at the spirit waiting for her to say 'just kidding!' or 'got you didn't I?' but she didn't. _

'_WHAT? Why would I do that? I love it here! I have a possible career doing what I love here! I have two of the best friends I have ever had here! Everything I've ever wanted is here!' Keidra had jumped up from where she was sitting and was yelling at her yami._

'_Keidra calm down. You have to understand. There have been things-' Almira started._

'_I understand all right. You're jealous! Jealous of my life, and me' Keidra knew she was acting like a spoilt brat but she didn't care. She didn't want to sit and be a good girl and do everything Almira told her. 'You had your chance and somewhere along the line you messed up! Well that's not my fault!'_

'_You think I like being like this?' Almira murmured her head hanging low. 'You think I like being the spectator of a teenager's _dramatic _life?' Almira started yelling back standing up giving each other the same steely look._

'_Oh course I'm jealous! I was alive at one point also! You don't understand how difficult it is for me not knowing what I was like when I was alive!'_

'_No! I don't know!' Keidra didn't know where all this anger and rage was coming from but the words just kept coming, 'but that's not my problem, it's yours! How dare you even think you can control my life? You do nothing for me! All you do is sit around and moan about how you can't remember your past. Well I don't care!' Keidra felt it before she saw it. Almira had reached out and slapped her across the face._

'_You stupid girl! Everything I do is for YOU!'_

_Keidra felt the angry tears come to her eyes, her cheek beginning to sting. _

'_I HATE YOU!' she ran away from Almira out of the spirit room back to her own body._

'Not really,' Keidra mumbled.

Ryou looked at her unsure if he should pursue the matter. 'Listen, if you need to talk…' He moved forward so he was standing behind her. She seemed to be distracted with something in her hands, which she kept playing with.

Ryou caught glimpses of gold in between her fingers before she quickly stuffed it into the desk drawer beside her.

'I'm fine.' Keidra picked up her bag; 'I'm going to walk to school by myself-'

'Keidra-'

'Ryou this has nothing to do with you. Don't worry I just need some time to think. Don't forget to lock the door on the way out,' she gave him a small smile and left the room. Ryou heard the door shut and stood trying to figure out what was bugging her so much. Was he pressuring her too much? Maybe she didn't actually like him and was too nice to say no? Should he have waited longer? Well he was going to wait but Thief had asked her for him-

'I don't see why you didn't just kiss her and make things better,' Lyra huffed standing in the doorway tying up her hair into a bun, pulling Ryou from his thoughts.

'Can't just do that. She's pissed off about something that's made her upset.'

'Well it's not my fault. I swear she was fine when I last saw her,' Lyra looked at Ryou's troubled face reading his expression easily. 'It's nothing to do with you either. She was the happiest I've seen her the whole time I've known her.'

'But what if it is something to do with me?' Ryou sat down on the bed putting his heads between his hands.

'You're such a downer-' Lyra made a face, 'I'm not very good at this support stuff am I?'

'Not at all,' Ryou gave a small smile looking up at her. 'Thanks for trying.'

'All I can do is try. Now if you don't mind I have a date with Keidra's fridge,' Lyra winked and left the room leaving Ryou alone.

It was then that he finally realised he was in Keidra's room. He had only been in once or twice but never long enough to get a good look at things. He looked at the pictures of family and friends she had on the walls.

There were pictures of Keidra and her friends back home but there were also recent additions of Lyra and Ryou were mixed amongst them. A thought suddenly occurred to Ryou, _what if she's homesick? Maybe had a fight with a friend back home? _The calling times were different so a call could've come through late at night.

This assumption made the most sense to Ryou and he was about to leave the room when he remembered the thing Keidra had been playing with before she left. He looked at the top drawer imagining what the gold item could've been.

_She obviously didn't want me to see it. Plus it's an invasion of privacy. _

Ryou turned to leave but his hand moved to the handle of the drawer not by his command.

'Thief,' Ryou hissed trying to pull his arm back.

**What? I want to see the big mystery;** Thief gave a small chuckle and pulled the drawer open. **Oh? What's this?**

Ryou had been trying not to look but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned his head towards the drawer his eyes immediately falling onto a gold piece of jewellery.

'That's… that's got the same eye symbol as my ring. Could it be-?' Ryou asked as the hand in Thief's control picked up the jewellery piece noticing the strange eye he knew appeared on the millennium items.

**No. The ring would've detected it. It must be a replica or something.** Thief chucked the anklet back into the drawer and closed it. He released control of Ryou's hand letting it fall to his side.

Almira listened from inside the anklet confused by the conversation Ryou had just had with himself. _How does he know about the Millennium items?_

Lyra slowly opened the door and looked to where the teacher was standing back turned writing something on the board. Lyra let the door close quietly and tip-toed to the back of the class where her usually seat next to Keidra was.

'Hey. You in a better mood?' Lyra asked Keidra dumping her stuff on the ground and opened her book to a random page.

'Yeah I'm fine it was just a little tantrum,' she said copying down from the board. Her annoyed tone from earlier, Lyra noted, had vanished and was back to normal.

'You sure? You seemed pretty pissed earlier. If you want to tell me you can-'

'Lyra! I was going to let you coming into my class late slide, but you are now distracting another student and stopping her from learning. Stop or it will be a formal detention.' The teacher hissed narrowing her eyes at Lyra.

'Yes Miss,' the brown haired teenager muttered picking up a pen and scribbling what was written on the board messily.

'Was it something I did?' Lyra whispered quietly head down writing quickly.

'No.'

'Ryou?'

No.'

'Family?'

'No.'

'Friend back home?' She guessed again reciting Ryou's ideas.

'No.'

'I'm going to keep annoying you until you tell me.'

'I know.'

'Tell me?'

'No. Now shut it. You're going to get us both in trouble-'

'Keidra and Lyra! You will both report to the detention room for the last two periods of today! Lyra I do believe this is your final detention. One more after this and it will lead to a suspension.'

Lyra rolled her eyes and slouched back in her chair. 'What ever.'

'But I have dance lessons then! I can't miss it,' Keidra complained.

'You should have thought of that before you interrupted my class.'

'You too 'eh Ryou?' Lyra said smiling brightly as she walked into the detention room spotting Ryou at one of the desks. Keidra meekly followed behind her. It was a plain classroom with no decoration except a black board at the front. About ten desks and chairs were set up in aisles

'No talking in detention,' Mr Saint growled from his position at the front of the room. 'You will remain here until the finally bell rings for end of day. You will think about what you have done wrong and will make sure not to do it again.' He then walked out the door locking it behind him.

'That's it? No lines? No yelling? Just sit here and be good?' Keidra said surprised.

'Yep. Mr Saint is usually too lazy to give any work to do,' Lyra got up from her chair and walked over to the lone window which looked out on the school grounds from the second floor.

'Why are you in here Ryou?' Keidra asked moving form her chair to the desk next to Ryou.

'Teacher caught me coming in late. Unfortunately he was in a bad mood,' he explained sighing. 'It's Lyra's fault we were late today any way.'

'Was not! A troll stole my shoe. Not my fault.'

'So we just have to sit here? That doesn't seem ver- and of course you can't do that,' Keidra gave a dis-believing look to Lyra who had one leg out the window.

'What? I'm not staying here.'

'We're on the second story!' Ryou got up from his chair and walked over to Lyra.

'Yeah so? You want to go to your dance practise right Keidra? I want to see you dance and I'm sure your new lover boy does too,' Keidra and Ryou blushed bright red. Neither of them had talked about what was going to happen next in their relationship but they had given themselves both the 'dating' status.

'But all my dance things are in my locker.' Keidra said watching Lyra as she carefully lowered herself onto the roof just below the window.

'Did I ever tell you I was secretly a ninja?'

'Okay no one's coming,' the trio moved along the hall quickly. Lyra held her phone in front of her the screen full of footage she was streaming from the school's security cameras

'Who knew having Lyra around would come in handy,' Keidra teased as they ducked around another corner.

'Oh hardy-ha-ha.' They had climbed out the second floor window, much to Ryou and Keidra's protests, and snuck back into the school undetected all using the cameras.

'Of course I would. Use the cameras all the time to sneak around. Sure fire way not to get caught. Okay quickly get your stuff,' Lyra pushed Keidra towards her locker keeping one eye on her phone. Ryou nervously looking around behind Lyra he was meant to be keeping an eye on the bathrooms, as that was the camera's blind spot.

'Hurry!' Lyra hissed, 'Teacher's going to come around that corner soon.' Keidra tugged at her lock opening it and pulling the locker door open. She grabbed her duffle bag that contained her dance clothes and shoes quickly and looked back to Lyra who was making frantic moments with her hands.

'Hide!' she hissed and Keidra frantically looked around for somewhere to hide but the hall was lined with lockers with nowhere to hide. There were bathrooms halfway along the hall where Lyra and Ryou were standing but she wouldn't be able to make it. She bit her lip she could hear the tapping of the teacher's shoes echoing towards her.

'Son of a-' Keidra pulled her locker door open wider and pushed her books and bag out of the way squeezing herself inside the tall locker.

'Smart,' Lyra commented as she watched her friend shut her locker door on herself.

'What about us?' Ryou asked tapping Lyra on the shoulder.

'In here,' she pushed Ryou into the bathroom door letting them both in. Lyra opened the door a crack and peeked out watching as the teacher round the hall corner.

'Umm… Lyra? Why are we both in the guy's bathroom?'

'Because she might've been going to the girl's bathrooms,' Lyra made a disgusted face, 'Ugh it stinks in here!'

'It's not that bad.'

'You're probably just use to it,' Lyra said grabbing her nose with one hand trying to block out the stench. They waited until the teacher came out of the bathroom and was well gone until they came out back into the hall.

Lyra walked over the Keidra's locker and pulled it open books and pens spilling all over the floor.

'That was a close one.' Keidra sighed as she piled her stuff back into her locker. She grabbed her bag once again and locked her door. 'Okay let's roll.'  
The group were almost at the exit when Lyra felt a hand grab her wrist.

'They've got me!' Lyra cried out dramatically. 'You guys must gone on without m- Wait you're not a teacher.'

'Brilliant deduction,' the black haired boy holding onto her wrist said sarcastically. 'You're Lyra right?'

'Yes? Wait. Aren't you Demi's boyfriend? Duken-'

'Duke.'

'Duke, Duken. Same difference,' she shrugged.

'Lyra?' Keidra asked walking back to her friend.

'Can I talk to you for a moment?' Duke said looking at Lyra.

'Umm… Sure? I guess?' Lyra looked to where Ryou and Keidra were standing side by side. 'I'll catch up with you guys in a sec.'

'Okay?' Keidra said confused at why Demi's boyfriend would want to talk to Lyra of all people. She watched as Duke pulled Lyra off in the other direction.

**A/N**

**So…**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Thanks for reading –hugs-**


End file.
